


Words Unspoken

by 6_Binx_6



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Deaf Character, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Language, Love, My First Work in This Fandom, Romance, Sappy, Sex, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6_Binx_6/pseuds/6_Binx_6
Summary: Mika Yamada is the new girl at school with a style all her own. Faced with slowly becoming deaf, she tries to start fresh in Japan at a new school. She meets Hatsuharu by chance and slowly gets emerced in the Somha family.This a love story, written from both Mika and Haru's perspectives and takes place in a alternate universe where the curse has been broken. The Somhas are starting to pick of the pieces of their lives to learn how to live now that they aren't cursed. Mainly following the Anime story line, but there's a bit of the Manga thrown in just because.





	1. Chance Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fruits Basket in anyway, shape or form. This is just another Anime that I love. I don't make any money from this, and I apologize before hand if anyone seems out of character. 
> 
> The original characters are mine and come from my brain. Any resemblance to anyone live or dead is purely a coincidence. 
> 
> Honestly, I just wanted to see what would happen if Haru found a girl other than Rin, that he had feelings for and what he would do about it.
> 
> *This story has been rewritten for the most part. A lot of the beginning is still original, but the rest is new. The previous work just got away from me. I hope this flows better and I hope you like it!*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika meets Haru and has an eventful first day of school.

**Mika's POV **

The rain was heavy. It covered everything in its cool touch with a foggy kind of haze. It was perfect weather for listening to music.

Mika stood under the awning of a building as she listened to music on her head phones, watching the rain. Her black tank top and matching pants were a little drenched from the sudden down poor, but it didn't bother her. The sudden rain had been a godsend from the heat earlier that day.

She watched as the rain came down and people ran to get out of it. Others pulled out umbrellas and kept waking. Leaning against the building, she closed her eyes as the music washed over her. She'd be starting at her new school tomorrow, and she was feeling her nerves start to give due to the anticipation.

_I wonder if there will be anyone there I can make friends with..._

_Maybe I can make it work better here than I did back home._

_Better not get my hopes up..._

Mika pulled her head phones down, the music coming from them was loud and a new mix she had been playing around with in her massive amount of down time. Readjusting the bag filled with art supplies in her hand, she ran her fingers through her shoulder length blue hair. She'd dyed it on a whim and she thought it looked pretty good on her. It contrasted well with her amber eyes.

The sound of rain accompanied her music almost perfectly, _I should add a little of that the mix when I get home._

It was a shame that in just a few short years she would be completely deaf and unable to hear anything at all. Already her hearing wasn't what it should be. Sometimes she had to put in her hearing AIDS just to get through the day. Degenerative diseases were a bitch.

Slowly she became aware that someone was standing under the awning with her, she casually glanced over and noticed a tall boy, about her age. He had white and black hair. He was also dressed in a black, the t-shirt had the sleeves removed and his black jeans looked slightly worn. The jewelry he wore looked handmade and she wondered if he made it himself. The designs were well done and seemed to fit him perfectly.

He glanced at her, eyes the color of the storm clouds that covered the city. He was pretty striking in appearance, _probably really popular with girls._

She looked away from him and looked back out at the rain.

He was pretty striking in appearance, _probably really popular with girls._

She looked away from him and looked back out at the rain. Neither one said anything for a while, just two people seeking shelter from the rain. She had closed her eyes again, getting lost in the music from her head phones and the rain.

"That's a nice mix. I don't think I've heard it before."

"That's because I made it. I was thinking for adding rain to the background. It seems to add something to it."

Mika looked at him and he smiled softly, "I think you're right."

_Wow, and a nice smile to boot, girls are probably throwing themselves at this guy._

She chuckled a little and looked back out at the rain, it was starting to ease up a little.

"Do you live around here?" He asked and she nodded in response.

He looked out at the rain as well, "So, what's your name?"

"Mika." She said after a moment, not sure why he wanted to know. Her mind was starting to focus on the large canvas she had waiting for her at home. She wanted to start working on it tonight.

The tall boy nodded, and looked out at the rain, quiet once again. She glanced at him, "What's yours?"

"Hatsuharu."

Silence again, but not uncomfortable. Slowly the rain went down to a slight sprinkle and she pushed off from the building that she'd been leaning against. "Well, take care Haru. See you around."

He blinked at her as she called him Haru, and before he could say anything she walked away. She pulled her head phones back onto her ears as she walked, getting lost in the music once again.

* * *

Mika found herself standing outside her classroom. She wasn't really looking forward to introducing herself to a mass of people she didn't know. So she stood outside the door watching as people slowly filtered in.

She had decided after going home last night to add black streaks to her blue hair. The affect was even more striking apparently as students stopped to look at her. She'd also modified her blue uniform by adding a few rows of safety pins to the hem of her skirt. It made the uniform different than the other girls, not that she wanted to stick out, she just wanted to feel more like she was wearing something she liked. Her worn black knee high boots left a small gap between the hem of silver safety pins and her boots, revealing a small amount of thigh. She hated skirts, always feeling that she'd accidentally show her panties if she moved wrong.

Mika sighed and stepped inside, _best get this over with._

The teacher looked up from the podium at the front of the room and motioned for her to come over. Mika followed, not looking at any of the students. The teacher looked her up and down, taking in her appearance briefly.

"Mika Yamada?"

"Yep, that's me."

The teacher, a woman in her thirties with a round face and small round eyes, nodded before turning back to the class. A good chunk of them were already in their seats, but the rest were still standing and talking. As soon as the bell rang the teacher spoke in a booming voice.

"Alright, settle down. We have a new student starting today and I'd like to get started."

 _Well at least I won't have trouble hearing her._ Mika smirked a little and faced the class.

"This is Mika Yamada and she will be joining our class today. Please make her feel welcome."

The students stared at Mika, taking her in. She sighed and bowed a little, she wasn't used to bowing so it came off rather stiff. When she didn't say anything, the teacher raised a brow and motioned to a seat towards the back of the room. "You may take a seat behind Hatsuharu Sohma."

_Hatsuharu?_

She looked to where the teacher motioned and blinked, it was the same boy from yesterday in the rain. Man that kid sticks out like a sore thumb. He was wearing the black boy’s uniform and it looked pretty good on him. All that white and black hair with stormy eyes and a mature face.

_Ha, of all the luck. This guy probably has his own fan club._

It wasn't just him who stuck out either. Just in front of him was a smaller blonde boy dressed in a blue girl’s uniform and white hat. He grinned at her brightly, his brownish green eyes friendly and warm.

_Huh, well at least they can't give me any shit about my style then. Good to know._

Without a word, she walked over and sat down behind Haru. Their eyes met briefly and he seemed slightly surprised to see her, though he didn't say anything. She placed her side shoulder bag on her chair, taking her seat.

* * *

The rest of the morning was as boring as she thought it was going to be. When lunch finally came she walked outside and found a nicely shaded grassy spot. Digging through her bag, she pulled out her MP3 player, head phones and sketch book. She turned up the music after placing the head phones on her ears and began to sketch some of the other students who also decided to head outside.

As she people watched and sketched, it wasn't long before a group of girls came to stand in front of her. Raising a brow she pulled down her head phones and looked up at them. She could tell just by looking that they were not there to be friendly.

"So, you must be the new girl. Mika was it?" Said a girl with pig tails.

"Yeah, so?"

Her short reply seemed to ruffle their feathers, making their faces frown. The girl with pig tails smirked crossing her arms.

_She must be the leader of this group, ugh._

"So what makes you think you can come to school dressed like that? Are you trying to stand out so guys will ask you out? No one is going to like a fat girl with blue hair."

Mika glared at the girl. So she wasn't all petite and skinny like pretty much all the girls in Japan. Her half Japanese/American mix made her a little fuller in the hips and chest area. But she was not fat, she exercised on a regular basis and had the toned stomach to prove it.

She set her sketch book aside and stood up. She was a couple of inches taller than the pig tailed girl and she used that to intimidate her a little. The other two girls stepped back, but their leader didn't.

"Go fuck yourself. If you don't like how I look then don't look at me."

The girls gasped at her profanity, but she didn't care. She stared down at the leader of the group. Mika gave her points, she held her ground.

"You're going to get detention for that language, hoppa." She smirked as she spat the last word.

Mika felt her face blank at the term used for being half Japanese and half white. Normally she wouldn't care, it was what she was. But the way this girl said it was an insult. Without thinking she cocked her fist and punched the girl hard in the face, dropping her flat on her ass.

The other two girls screamed and the other students outside looked on in shock. The girl with pig tails was out cold on the ground. Mika casually packed up her sketch book as her teacher approached taking in the situation. The two other girls started crying and talking over each other as they explained what happened. A large group had started to form around them now.

Mika didn't say anything as she stood there with her bag over her shoulder. The music from her head phones acting as a soundtrack for the situation.

_Well, looks like I won't be making friends anytime soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 3/1/2018.


	2. The Girl With Blue Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru is surprised to see Mika at school. Momiji, Kyo, Yuki and Torhu get their first glimpse of Mika.

** Haru's POV **

Haru had been a little surprised to see the girl from yesterday walk into his class, more surprised still that she was sitting behind him. They hadn't said anything to each other, but he was conscious of her presence behind him. His heart racing the entire time.

Momiji had bounced a little in his seat with excitement as she approached. He loved meeting new people. When he watched her sit down, he had given Haru a big cheesy grin of 'look at that, she's sitting behind you.' Haru had looked away from him before the redness started to creep up his face. He didn't even know why he was embarrassed.

The morning seemed to pass quickly and when it was lunch time Mika left without a word to him or anyone else in their class. That didn't stop the classroom from buzzing about her though. She stood out in the way that she dressed, and she didn't act or look like the other girls in his class. Mika was going to be a hot topic for a while.

Momiji turned around in his seat and spoke, brining Haru's attention to him.

"Do you know Mika, Haru?" His voice filled with excitement and curiosity.

"I met her in the rain yesterday while heading home from Kisa's house."

Momiji smiled and tilted his head a little, "Did you get lost again?"

Haru nodded and looked towards the door to the hallway that Mika had disappeared out of. He wasn't sure why, but she was interesting. She had added black steaks to her blue hair and her uniform glittered a little from the safety pins she had added to it. His eyes had lingered just a touch too long on the small amount of exposed thigh between her skirt and boots when she left.

Since Rin and him had finally and officially called it quits after the curse had broken, he hadn't thought another girl would peak his interest. Not that he thought anything would come of it with Mika. He'd been with Rin for so long, they had a very complicated relationship. Well, when they were seeing each other anyway. The off again-on again relationship had kept him constantly guessing what they were. He just couldn't seem to move on and it left him in a bit of a funk.

Haru looked away from the door and back to Momiji, who smiled.

"Let's go find Tohru and the others."

Haru nodded and followed Momiji, putting his hands in his pockets. Haru's mind drifted as they walked, Momiji leading the way. The girls they passed all oogled them and cooed softly as they passed. He really didn't get girls like that and he was thankful Torhu didn't act like that. He probably wouldn't be able to stand it. He liked her down to earth, stable nature. It was, after all, thanks to her that they could all live normal lives now.

As they walked down the stairs, he spotted Torhu and Yuki talking. Momiji ran up to them and grinned, "Hi Tohru!" He embraced her in a warm hug that had them both smiling.

"Momiji!" She laughed and squeezed him as she looked at Haru, "Hello Haru. Are you ready to eat? I made lunch for all of us today."

Haru nodded and looked at Yuki. Just being in his presence made he feel a little calmer, the troubling memories of Rin and the thought of girls in general slipping away like water. He loved Yuki dearly, he had helped Haru a lot after his last breakup with Rin.

"Yay! I love Tohru's cooking! Thanks Torhu!" Momiji was bouncing on his heels.

Yuki looked back at Haru with a 'what's up?' look, he just shook his head. This wasn't the time or place, and he didn't want Yuki to worry about him. He had his own problems to deal with.

"Where's Kyo? Is he home today because of the rain yesterday?" Momiji asked.

"Yeah, Shigure thought it would be best for him to rest today." Tohru answered, sounding a little worried. Even though the curse turning them into the twelve animals of the Zodiac had been broken, the rain still affected the former cat. No one was really sure why.

Soon they began walking, heading for outside. Haru looked out the passing windows while the others talked. His mind wandered with the idol chit chat, drifting back over the events of yesterday.

Kisa and Hiro were quite the little couple now. Both of them were older, but Hiro was still the knight in shinning armor he always was and Kisa was laughing more. He could tell by the look in Hiro's eyes that he loved her completely every time she laughed. It made him softer. Haru was happy for them, just seeing them together gave him a little hope for him and Rin. A dangerous feeling, it was over. Nothing would change that.

His mind had wandered on the way home and Haru and inadvertently gotten lost, again. Once it started raining he figured he'd wait it out and then call Hatori for a ride. The dragon wouldn't be happy, but he'd come and get him regardless. Haru had went for the first awning he could find for shelter and ended up standing next to Mika.

She hadn't noticed him at first and their brief exchange when she did made his heart race. She had beautiful amber colored eyes and light freckles on her cheeks. Her blue hair was also striking, making the contrast with her eyes almost hypnotic. And when she called him 'Haru' he thought his heart would fall out of his mouth.

_Something must be wrong with me._

He brushed off the memory dismissively, but then he recalled how surprised he'd been when she entered his classroom and sat behind him. His heart had raced then too.

It was then that he spotted Mika sitting under a tree and scribbling something in a sketch book. It was like all that thinking about her made her appear out of thin air.

Without thinking he stopped walking and watched her. She was completely in her own world, large head phones on her ears, she bobbed her head a little to the music. Her face was completely focused on what she was working on. Haru hadn't noticed the others had stopped and turned around to see why he wasn't with them.

As he watched her, three girls approached Mika. Their stances clearly said that they were trouble. Their exchange wasn't long at all, and from the look on Mika's face it wasn't nice. Haru stiffened a little at the scene, not sure what to do about it.

Yuki was standing next to him now, Tohru and Momiji on his other side.

"Who's the girl with blue hair?" Yuki asked, a little surprised at her appearance.

"That's Mika Yamada, she just transferred to our class. Haru met her yesterday after getting lost coming home from Kisa's house." Momiji said as they all watched.

"She seems like she's having some trouble. We should go help h—." Just as Tohru started to suggest they go see what was going on, Mika clocked one of the girls, dropping her on the ground with a single punch. She was out cold.

The three of them, including Haru, stared in shock.

"W-wow. She just punched her." Tohru said, sounding a little shaken.

Momiji looked up at Haru, who was watching intensely now. The situation was beginning to escalate with the presence of their teacher, but his eyes were focused on Mika. Haru didn't know why she hit the girl, but he was sure by the look on Mika's face that the girl had it coming.

"This doesn't bode well for her just transferring here." Yuki said softly, watching the teacher reprimand Mika.

"I hope she is okay. That girl used to give me a hard time about Yuki. I hope she doesn't get into too much trouble." Tohru frowned a little as she watched.

Yuki nodded, "I remember hearing about that."

Tohru and Yuki continued to talk about the girl who Mika had knocked out. Haru let the words wash over him as he watched Mika walk away with their teacher as the other two girls helped their friend up off the ground. Haru felt himself smile a little as he watched.

He didn't notice Momiji watching him.


	3. What's With Him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika gets detention while Haru doesn't understand why he's so embarrassed. Momiji makes his introduction and Mika gets into more trouble.

** Mika's POV **

Mika stood in the faculty office with her teacher ripping her a new one about her actions. Mika hadn't even bothered to explain, it was too much of a hassle. Her hearing had started to dim a little after she had punched the girl so everything sounded distant and far away. This time her hearing loss was a small gift, but she still wished it would stop.

"Your getting detention after class today. And if you have another outburst like that you will be expelled from this school. Do you understand me Miss Yamada."

She nodded, still not saying anything. Her teacher scribbled out her detention slip and handed it to her. She shoved it in her bag and left the faculty office.

_She can write slips all day long, that girl needed to be knocked on her ass. I bet she's harassed other girls before, just no one has said anything about it. Stupid bitch..._

Mika sighed as she walked back to her class, the bell was going to ring soon and her hearing was still pretty dim. If she was late, she'd probably get another detention slip. She rubbed one of her ears absently as she walked. Some students in the hallway had stopped to stare and whisper, but she couldn't hear them anyway.

Just before she reached the door to her classroom a hand gently touched her shoulder, resting there. Mika turned and looked behind her and up to see Haru. Blinking, she stared at him a moment before raising a brow at him.

"What?"

"I asked, if you were okay." His slightly mono tone voice sounded very faint, she had to really concentrate on what he was saying. She turned and started digging through her bag as he removed his hand. After a moment she pulled out a small case that had her two hearing aids in them. They were small and fit into her ears, almost invisible. Once she turned them on and put them in, she looked back at Haru.

"Sorry, say that again?"

Haru was looking a little surprised as he watched her, "I asked if you were okay." He said again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I take it you heard what happened?"

"No, I saw what happened."

"Oh."

Mika frowned for a moment as she readjusted her bag on her shoulder. This was becoming awkward, she didn't really deal with awkwardness well.

_Why are you staring at me? What do you want me to say?_

She shuffled her feet a bit before puffing her cheeks out at Haru and glaring at him with her amber colored eyes. "Look, I'm not sure what you want me to say. I punched her for calling me 'hoppa' and now I have detention."

Haru frowned, "She called you that?"

"You're not going to do the same are you? I don't really want to have to punch you too, you're a little tall and I'd rather not spend the rest of the school year in detention."

Haru blinked and then slowly smirked at her. "It never crossed my mind to do that."

She stared at Haru, _what is it with this guy? He's kinda weird._ She snorted, "Good."

Turning away from him she walked through the door to their classroom, Haru following behind her.

* * *

The rest of the day dragged on and when it was finally over she came face to face with the small boy dressed in the girls uniform. His big brownish green eyes were friendly and warm, she noticed the only difference between his uniform and hers was he had shorts and a cap. The school blue really did suit him.

"Hello there!" He said enthusiastically. Mika found herself smiling despite herself. _This kid is really cute, hard to believe he is in my grade._

"Uh, hello. What's up?"

Her rough slang just made the boy grin as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

"My name is Momiji Sohma, I'm Haru's cousin. It's nice to meet you Mika."

Mika blinked and looked at Haru, who had turned in his seat to watch them. _This kid is his cousin? Jesus, who knew they were from the same gene pool?_

"Oh. Uh, it's nice to meet you too, Momiji." She said, a little confused as to why he suddenly felt the need to introduce himself.

"I really like your hair, it suits you. We should hang out sometime, I know Haru would like it." Momiji smiled brightly as Haru sudden stood up and started walking, "Let's go Momiji."

He was walking a little stiffly with his hands in his pockets, _what's his deal?_

"Coming! Bye Mika, let's hang out soon okay?" Momiji laughed as he seemed to bounce after Haru.

"Uh, what just happened?" Mika rubbed her temples a little as she stood. _What was all that about?_

* * *

Detention passed slowly and when she was finally able to leave, her thoughts were all about the canvas she had started at home. She wasn't really sure where the abstract painting was going yet, but the urgent need to work on it was pulling at her.

Now that she was alone, she took out her hearing aids and put them away. Pulling out her headphones she turned on her music and set the volume to high. Her hearing was slowly returning, but things still didn't sound clear.

The sky had gotten dark as she walked home. Dark thunder clouds in the distance were lit up with undertones of orange and red. With any luck it would rain again, maybe she'd open up all her windows so she could let in the sweet smell and coolness it brought.

She waited to cross the street, cars zipping past as they headed in whatever direction they needed to go. Mika's thoughts kept drifting from her canvas to Haru. She really didn't get the guy. He was really calm when he spoke and he seemed like a decent guy. He was pretty sexy looking too, if she had to be honest.

When they were talking earlier she noticed that he had some piercings in his ears. Absently she wondered if he had any tattoos. She'd always been a sucker for the bad boy look, normally that meant that the guy was an asshole. Haru seemed different though.

_Well whatever. At least I'll have a bit of eye candy for the year. And despite what his cousin thinks, I don't think Haru wants to hang out._

The cross walk sign turned green and she stepped forward. As she walked she didn't notice that a car had not stopped at the red light and was coming right for her. She was completely lost in her thoughts and the music was too loud for her to hear the blaring of the car horn. The only clue was the headlights were lighting up the walkway.

When she looked over, Mika realized the car wasn't stopping. She tried to run to get out of the way, knowing she wouldn't make it in time. Mika squeezed her eyes shut as the car came closer.

_Shit..._


	4. Black Panties/Deep Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momiji gives his two cents causing Haru to have some deep thoughts. Haru comes to Mika's rescue and sees her from a new angle.

** Haru's POV **

Haru was walking at a somewhat quicker pace than he normally did. Momiji had introduced himself to Mika, which was fine. He'd been his usually friendly self. When Momiji had said the he would like it if she hung out with them he felt like his face was going to fall of from the sudden redness.

Walking away had been the most effective in hiding his sudden embarrassment.

_What the hell was he thinking? That Rabbit is going to cause problems. I don't even know why I'm embarrassed._

He sighed, trying to keep calm. Getting mad and becoming 'Black Haru' wasn't going to help anything. Especially at school. He was a little bummed he still went 'black' after the curse was broke, but it wasn't as often anymore.

"Hey Haru, wait up!" Momiji said as he chased after him. Haru slowed so he could catch up, when he did Momiji smiled up at him.

"She's nice. I like her."

Haru looked at Momiji and sighed, "What are you trying to do Momiji? There's—"

"You know, she reminds me a bit of you. The way she suddenly punched that girl out of nowhere. She kind of has the same style as you too. And she has really pretty eyes. And her freckles, they make her look really cute too." Momiji rattled off, interrupting Haru completely.

Haru looked at Momiji, confused, "I don't understand what you're getting at. I don't think we are that similar."

"Well, you seem to talk to her a lot. I saw you two talking earlier."

Haru kept walking, thinking. "I don't talk more to her than others."

"Then why were you practically chasing after her when she came out of the faculty office?"

"I was just making sure she was okay. But she didn't hear me so I followed her to class."

"Right, and?" Momiji prompted.

"I guess she couldn't hear me because of the hearing aids." Haru said as they arrived at their lockers. Momiji paused and looked at him, surprised.

"Hearing aids?"

"Yeah, she put them in so she could hear me after I stopped her." Haru changed his shoes, pulling on his leather biker boots. Standing, he faced Momiji who was watching him.

"Hmmm." Was all Momiji said as they walked outside. Haru was deep in thought.

_It was surprising to see her put those in. It must be a temporary thing because she wasn't wearing them before. He is right though, she does have pretty eyes._

Haru thought back to their conversation earlier. Her threatening to punch him and puffing her cheeks out at him had been...cute. Really cute. Haru felt his cheeks redden slightly.

_Ugh, why am I embarrassed? Haru sighed a little as he continued to walk._

Momiji spoke up again, pulling him from his thoughts.

"I never told you but, I was listening that day that you and Rin finally broke up."

Haru stopped walking and stared down at Momiji. "What?"

He didn't think anyone had been around when they had talked. Rin couldn't handle dragging him through her emotional problems, even though he didn't care if she did. He loved her fiercely. But apparently, what he felt and thought hadn't mattered.

He'd tried to reason with her, but she kept pushing him away. Akito had damaged Rin emotionally and physically. He'd done so with a lot of the zodiac members. He was pissed about it... But there wasn't anything he could do about it either. He kept thinking that she would come back to him, but it had been over a year. He was now a second year and next year he would graduate.

He didn't know if the curse would have ever been broken, but he always thought that if it did, Rin would be there with him. But it seemed once the curse disappeared, so did Rin.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have, but I was worried."

Haru sighed, "It's fine."

They started walking again, heading for the main house. Only Momiji, Hatori, and himself remained at the main house. The rest had left to move on with their lives, including those who hadn't been cursed. Akito was still there, but he'd secluded himself and rarely saw anyone.

Silent, Haru's thoughts drifted over memories of Rin. Some of them wonderful, others painful. He didn't really know what to do about it or if he could do anything. It was obvious by now that he couldn't fix their relationship.

As they approached the main gate to the house Momiji turned and stopped in front of Haru.

"Haru, if you had a chance to be happy would you take it?"

Momiji's question through Haru off a little and he raised his eye brows. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if you could be happy with someone else instead of Rin? Would you do it? Even if it was only as friends?"

Haru stared at Momiji, blinking slowly. _I've never really thought about it._

Momiji smiled and waved, ducking into the main yard through the gate leaving Haru confused.

* * *

Haru decided to go for a walk to clear his head. His thoughts were all jumbled and it was starting to irritate him. He'd walked for a long time and when he realized he didn't know where here was he silently cursed.

_Damnit, I should have paid attention. Now I'll have to call Hatori to come and get me._

He walked a little more as he pulled out his cell phone, no bars.

_Figures..._

Haru looked up at the sudden blaring of a car horn. Instantly his eyes were drawn to blue hair. It was Mika, he'd know her anywhere. The car was racing towards her and she hadn't noticed. She had her headphones on and was casually walking.

His stomach dropped and suddenly he was sprinting towards her. Just as he reached her she realized there was a car headed right towards her. She started to run, but it wasn't going to be enough.

Using his momentum, he grabbed Mika by her shoulder back pack and pulled her forward with all his strength. The car barely missed them both as they fell towards the ground. He tried to help her land softly, but he was losing control of the fall. So instead of letting her hit the side walk he half threw her towards the grass, just past it.

She hit hard, but at least it was soft. Haru on the other hand hit the side walk with full force. He didn't break anything, and he knew enough about how to fall from martial arts. But he scrapped the hell out of his shoulder and his hand trying to keep Mika from getting hurt.

The blood was instant and dripped down his palm. The pain was intense in his shoulder but he was glad they made it. Looking up he noticed Mika was pushing herself up on all fours, arms slightly shaking. As he went to sit up himself he found himself staring at the inner part of her thick thigh. Just a little further and he caught sight of black lacy panties peeking out from the hem of her skirt. He swallowed hard and adverted his eyes.

_Those were...not what I was expecting. Not that I was expecting... Just... Oh man..._

Haru was sure his face was melting off with how hard he was blushing. He put his back to her and tried to think of anything but those black lacy panties...and the knee high black boots that complimented them—

 _STOP_ _THINKING ABOUT THAT!_


	5. Tackle Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika fixes up Haru and has a one on one conversation with herself in the bathroom.

** Mika's POV **

The shakes were intense and Mika had to really push hard in order to sit up onto her knees. Pulling her headphones off she looked around and spotted a tall boy with white and black hair.

"Haru?!" Mika went to move towards him and winced a little. Her body hurt all over and she was surprised to find that she was on soft grass and not the hard concrete of the side walk like him.

Coming over to Haru she touched his shoulder gently. His uniform was pretty dirty and scuffed up. The material on his shoulder had torn a little. He turned and looked at her, his face a little flushed. Mika spotted his bleeding hand in an instant.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" She pulled her pack off her shoulder and dug into it for a moment, pulling out a scarf she had shoved in there a few days ago.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a scratch." Haru's voice was calm and he sounded like they were talking about something other than his gushing hand. Mika snorted and shook her head.

"You're so full of it. Your gushing blood on the sidewalk, idiot."

Haru blinked and then smirked, "Do you call all your rescuers idiots?"

"Shut up and give me your hand." Mika ignored the blush that was starting to creep up her cheeks as she gently reached for his hand. She expertly wrapped the scarf around it, applying pressure to the open wound.

Haru stiffened a little but held still as she used her free hand to take a few of the safety pins of her skirt and secure the makeshift bandage. Once she was done she nodded, "That should hold for a bit until we get an actual bandage on it."

She stood up, dusting grass and dirt off her clothes. Haru also stood doing the same. He reached into is pockets and then patted his clothes a little. When he started looking on the ground, Mika frowned.

"What are you looking for?"

"My cell phone." He said simply.

Mika started looking on the ground as well.

"Hey, is that it?" She pointed to what looked to be the thing in question in the middle of the road.

"Yeah, that's—."

Just as Haru spoke a car sped by, there was a slight crunch and Haru's face blanked. His hand stretched out, like he could have saved his cell phone.

Mika's shoulders started to shake as she clamped her hand over her mouth. She tried to stifle her laughter, but it was no use. She burst out laughing, holding her sides. Haru blinked at her, face a little flushed and she laughed harder.

"Oh man, your face!" She laughed even harder as Haru's face turned a deep red that went all the way to his ears and shoved his hands in his pockets. By the time she managed to get herself under control, she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but that was histerical." Wiping her eyes, she grinned at him.

"Come on, you can use the phone at my place. I left my cell phone there by accident this morning." She pulled off her head phones and shoved them back into her pack. Slinging it over her shoulder she started walking, when Haru didn't follow she stopped and looked at him.

"You coming?" She smiled at him, the high from her laughter making her eyes bright. It had been a long time since she laughed that hard. It felt good to laugh again.

Haru blinked before smiling back at her, "Yeah."

* * *

The walk had been quiet, neither one of them really talking. The silence wasn't strained though, it was comfortable.

_Normally people babble, it's nice that he doesn't feel the need to do that. Ha, listen to me, you'd think I'd want to be deaf if silence is comforting._

She shook her head at her thoughts as she lead him inside the small building and up two flights of stairs. The hallway was quiet as she dug in her pack for her key. Unlocking the door she stepped inside, flicking on lights and unzipping her boots. She pulled them off and tossed them aside.

Her small studio apartment wasn't anything special, but it had a nice big window that looked over the darkened city. The bright lights glittered like jewels, the storm clouds hiding any chance of seeing stars.

Mika felt a little embarrassed about the state of her apartment. She never had people over so it was rarely in the state to receive company. She pushed a wooden box of paints, brushes and the like aside with her foot as she walked past the huge canvas she had been working on.

Tossing her pack on her unmade bed she walked to the kitchen, which was a little messy with dishes on the counter. Opening a few cupboards, she rummaged around until she found what she was looking for.

"Ha! Found it!" Standing with the fishing tackle box she turned around and looked at Haru. He had made his way into her apartment, he looked a little confused and a little nervous.

_Huh, maybe it's the mess? I bet his house is spotless._

"Sorry, I never have people over and so I never really have it completely clean."

"No, it's fine. I just didn't expect you to live alone." He said before eyeing the tackle box in her hands.

"Oh, yeah. My dad is the US military, and is stationed in America right now. I got tired of all the moving. The schools on the bases don't really like creative people either. So I came back to Japan where my mom is from. Figured if I had to travel the world, I might as well go places I want to." She sat down and plopped the tackle box on the table.

"So you have family here?" Haru followed sitting down next to her, still eyeing the box.

"Well, my mom does. They don't really like me or my dad very much. They were big fans of my brother though." Mika flipped the tackle box open, revealing a very stuffed first aid kit. There was burn ointment, antiseptic, bandages, wraps, a suture kit, and a bunch of other things crammed in. Haru looked surprised and she smirked at him.

"Why do you have all that in a fishing box?" Haru blinked as she pulled out a bottle, gauze and a bandage wrap.

"Ah well, the first aid kit I originally got from my brother was smaller, but it ended up growing over time." She carefully took his hand and removed the makeshift bandage, tossing it to a pile of dirty clothes in the corner. Setting the safety pins on the table, she dabbed a little antiseptic on the gauze, "This is going to sting a little."

She dabbed at his hand and Haru flinched a little. She carefully cleaned his palm before putting on triple antibiotic ointment, padding it and wrapping it up. It was all over in a few moments.

"There, all better. Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Haru nodded, "Just my shoulder, but I'm sure it's fine."

Mika eyed his uniform where the shoulder material was ripped and scuffed up. She shook her head, "Let me take a look, you don't want to get an infection. Who knows what nastiness was on that side walk."

Haru hesitated for a moment and then unbutton his uniform. He slipped it off and set it next to him. There was a large bruise starting to appear on his shoulder blade with a few scratches, but nothing major. Mika did her best to focus strictly on his shoulder as he turned so she could see it better.

It was a little difficult to focus though, he had a lean, slender build and not because he was skinny. Well defined muscles flexed easily as he turned. Giving herself a mental slap, she cleaned the scratches and applied the ointment. After placing a few bandages she nodded.

"Alright, that should be good till you see a doctor." Gently, she touched the bruise which was starting to turn purple. "You're lucky you didn't break anything, this bruise looks wicked."

Haru looked at her and smiled a little, "I've been doing martial arts since I was little. I know how to take a hit and I know how to fall. I was more concerned about getting you out of the way of that car."

_Well that explains the body, Jesus. He looks like he was sculpted from marble._

Mika smiled at him shoving the thought away. Pulling her hand back, she started packing up the box. "Thanks for that, by the way."

Haru moved his hand and shoulder to make sure the bandage didn't pull and then slipped his uniform jacket back on, buttoning it. He looked at her, returning her smile. "No problem."

"So where is your brother? Is he with your parents?" Haru said after a moment of watching Mika put the supplies back in the tackle box.

Mika hesitated a moment. _Well, it's not like it's a huge family secret or anything. There's nothing to be embarrassed about._

"No. He died." she said, standing up. "He was an EMT in America, really great one too. The best. Anyway, he was out on call one night, making his rounds. His partner and him received a call for a shooting that was in a bad neighborhood. When they got there, there was an officer who was shot. My brother and his partner rushed over to try and help him. My brother ended up getting shot and dying, but his partner and the officer lived."

She was pretty matter of fact about the whole thing, which she was happy for. Lee wouldn't have wanted her to dwell too much. He was all about living as much as you could, the best that you could. She frowned a little, it was too bad he hadn't been there when she found out about her disease. He would have made it easier, or at least made her laugh about it.

Putting the tackle box away, she turned back to Haru who was frowning a little, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

She shook her head and smiled, "Hey it's no biggie. He was a great guy, he showed me how to badge people up. So a part of him is with me in a way. It came in handy when I was messing around with a sculpture I wanted to finish. I got one hell of a wicked burn on my side. I still have a faint scar, but it's not as nasty as it could have been."

Haru blinked and looked a little surprised. She laughed, "I'm not so much of a girl that I'd break down crying Haru. I miss him, but it was a long time ago. He wouldn't want me to dwell on his death."

Mika laughed again as Haru looked even more surprised. "You know, if you keep looking so surprised all the time, your eyes are going to fall out."

He chuckled a little as he stood. "I'll try to not let that happen."

Mika blinked a little, as she looked at him. _His laugh is really nice, deep and soft at the same time. I never noticed it before. Man, this guy is throwing me off._

Mika cleared her throat a little as she grabbed her cell phone off the counter and handed it to him. Pushing her thoughts away, she motioned to her bathroom.

"Here you go, I'm going to change. Make yourself at home." Haru took her phone and nodded. She grabbed a change of clothes from her dresser and stepped to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, she let out a sigh. Haru was a really, _really_ nice guy. His seemingly bad boy image was like icing on the cake. He even knew martial arts, how sexy was that?

_He's probably got a sweet girlfriend too. One who's just as great as him. Probably cooks really well too._

_I bet he doesn't even think twice about saving stupid people who almost get run over._

_I can't believe he got to me so quick, I should have died._

Mika pulled her uniform off, letting it fall in a heap onto the floor. She had a bruise on her hip and elbow from when she landed. It could have been much worse. Pulling on a pair of leggings and her favorite oversized sweater, she tied her hair back into a pony tail.

_It's none of my business if he has a girlfriend or not. Besides, who knows how long I'll be in Japan or how long my hearing will last. See? No need to stress about things out of your control._

Mika rubbed her ears absently, sighing. Haru was probably wondering what was taking so long.

Looking in the mirror, she nodded to herself.

_No more stupid thoughts. He saved you from getting killed, end of story. Now get your ass back out there and be happy you don't have to meet Lee in the after life yet._


	6. Pervert?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru tries to keep his cool, while Hatori meets Mika for the first time.

** Haru's POV **

Haru couldn't believe his luck. His cell phone was smashed to a million pieces in the middle of the road. He hadn't even noticed he dropped it as he sprinted to Mika. Hatori was going to give him a hard time now that he was lost and had his cell phone destroyed.

The sudden burst of laughter caught him by surprise making him stare. Mika was doubled over, laughing at him. It was a full bodied laugh, loud and uninhibited.

When she started laughing harder he felt his face burn with a mix of embarrassment and shyness.

_She's laughing at me...perfect._

After a few moments she finally stopped, wiping tears from her amber colored eyes. Her smile was beautiful and it complimented her laughter. He was so caught up in how beautiful it was that it took a moment before he realized she was talking to him.

When she invited him to her house to use her phone he was surprised and a little nervous. He was a pretty laid back guy for the most part, and he hadn't really associated much with other people outside of his family. What would her parents be like? Hell, what would they say when they saw him?

_Why am I so worried about this?_

He followed her, matching his stride with hers. They walked a little further before coming to a small, older apartment building. His thoughts had become jumbled again and he was thankful that Mika was with him.

_I'd probably just get lost again..._

He followed her up to her apartment and was surprised when she revealed a studio apartment. Clearly she lived alone, which wasn't good for him. He had some apprehension about being alone with her. He still thought even now, that if he got stressed enough, that he would transform. Haru knew he wouldn't and even as he thought that, he didn't know why he would be worried about it.

As he was trying to figure out why it was an issue, Mika bent over unzipping her boots and pulled them off. He immediately avoided where his eyes wanted him to look and instead opted for looking at the door. Haru could feel the heat in his face.

_Fuck, I don't think I've been so embarrassed in one day._

Once he was sure she was done taking off her boots, he followed her in and shut the door. Walking in the rest of the way he looked around. It was cluttered and a little messy. There were a stack of canvases next to a massive canvas, which was covered it swirls of black, white and blue paint. The blue was the exact color of her hair. The swirls overlapped by thin strokes, looking like rain. It reminded him of when they met in the rain...

Noise from the kitchen distracted him. He pulled his eyes away and looked more around the room. There was a small book case with several books piled on it at odd angles. A good chunk were art books, but the rest were about hearing loss. He frowned a little, _maybe her hearing loss is permanent?_

He spotted Mika in the kitchen with a large tackle box in her hands. He was a little reluctant, a lot of the girls he knew were really timid around blood and wounds and what not. But she wrapped his hand with an almost business like seriousness, just like Hatori did whenever any of them got hurt.

When she wanted to take a look at his shoulder, he hesitated fora moment. He wasn't wearing an under shirt because it was too hot. When it dawned him that it didn't matter and he'd be shirtless anyway, he took it off. She bandaged him up just like his hand and didn't even flinch at his nakedness. Haru felt more at ease and slightly disappointed. A complicated feeling among the rest.

Mika had pointed out that he had a large bruise on his shoulder and touched it with her finger tips. He'd held back the shiver that threatened to make the situation awkward by mentioning his martial arts training. Just thinking about it, he should probably pick it back up again.

_Might help take my mind off Rin and...other things._

After she was done, Haru moved his hand and shoulder. The bandage didn't pull at all and despite some minor pain, he felt pretty good. Hatori would be impressed.

When their conversation shifted to family, he could have kicked himself. The loss of her brother must have been painful. However, she merely smiled assuring him that she was fine. In a way it reminded him of Tohru, loosing her mother and still managing to be okay afterwards.

A few short moments after that and he found himself staring at her bathroom door that she disappeared behind. This girl was very different from Rin, and while she was similar to Tohru, she was different from her as well. As his thoughts drifted again, he dialed the number to Hatori's private line. After a few rings it clicked and Hatori's agitated voice came on the line.

"Yes, this is Hatori."

"It's me."

There was a pause, "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"No, I got lost and my cell phone got ran over."

Another pause, "Where are you calling from?"

"A girls house, her name is Mika Yamada. She's in our class."

Haru could practically feel the irritation through the phone as he gave Hatori the address from a piece of mail he found on the table.

"I'll be there in thirty minutes." The phone clicked off and Haru winced. Hatori was a little more easy going these days, but he still had a lot of sleep issues. He'd probably woken him up from one of his few chances to sleep.

Mika emerged from the bathroom wearing a very baggy long sleeved red sweater and black leggings. She'd tied her blue and black streaked hair back into a high pony tail, exposing her neck and face. He swallowed a little. She looked really good. Really, really good.

_Don't oogle her like some kind of pervert. Act normal._

"Did you get ahold of your parents? Oh shit! I didn't give you the address before I changed." She shook her head, frowning and Haru couldn't stop the smile that was spreading.

"It's fine, I managed to find it on a piece of mail. My ride will be here in about thirty minutes or so."

"Oh good. That's a relief. Do you want something to drink?" She asked as she walked into the small kitchen, "I don't have much, coffee or tea okay?"

"Tea would be fine." Haru sat back down and watched as Mika as she started brewing coffee and boiling water for tea. She moved around effortlessly and Haru became aware that part of her shoulder was exposed from the sweater slipping down.

_What the hell is wrong with me, am I becoming like Shigure? A guy who can't seem to keep his thoughts from being dirty?_

Haru frowned a little at the thought. Mika was the first girl outside of Rin that he had ever had this kind of thing happen. Did this mean he liked her like he liked Rin? No, that wasn't right, he was in love with Rin.

He tried desperately to pull himself together as Mika brought over two mugs. Setting down a mug in front of him, she took up sitting on a cushion a little father from him than when she was wrapping his hand. Bringing the cup to her lips she blew on it before taking a slip.

Her eyes closed for a moment before looking at him, grinning. "Now that is a good cup of coffee."

Haru blinked a few times and tried to go for a semi neutral look as he picked up his own mug. He stopped midway as he realized there was something on it. It was a black and white cow wearing a pair of sunglasses, 'Got Milk' written in English above it.

He snickered at the irony. "Nice mug."

Mika grinned, "My brother, Lee, was a big collector of coffee mugs." She rotated her mug around, in colorful lettering it read 'Artists Do It Better', also in English. There was a paintbrush under it.

"This is the last mug he gave me before he died. I had told him I wanted to be a painter and when I came home from school it was sitting there on top of a brand new set of oil paints and brushes. I kept the tradition of collecting mugs after he died."

Haru smiled as he took a sip, hot raspberry tea tickled his tongue surprising him.

Mika laughed, the open, honest sound making his heart race. "You seem to get surprised easily. I should have warned you, I only have fruit teas. Sometimes pepermint, but I was all out. I hope it's okay."

Haru nodded as he smiled, "Its fine, I just wasn't expecting it."

He felt warm. It was soothing listening to her. He wanted to know more about her but he didn't know how to go about it. As he was trying to figure it out a knock sounded at the door.

"That must be your ride." They both stood and Mika went to answer the door, Haru trailing behind her.

Upon opening the door, Hatori stood in the doorway looking over Mika and taking in Haru's appearance. Haru could tell he had been woken up in the middle of a nap. There were bags under his aqua colored eyes and the faint smell of cigarette smoke hung around him, but it wasn't unpleasant.

After a moment Hatori's eyes settled on Mika. She looked back at him, not even flinching as he gave her his full intensity.

She smiled at him gently, "You must be a doctor. You've got the look of someone who works long hours and doesn't sleep much. Do you want to come in for some coffee? I just made some if you're interested."

Haru wasn't sure if his mouth could drop any farther to the floor, he hadn't said anything about his family. Hatori looked a little surprised too.

"No, thank you. We must be going, it's getting late." Hatori said a lot more kinder than Haru expected him to. He wasn't the best person to be around when he was lacking sleep.

That surprised look on their faces for whatever reason, made Mika chuckle. "You must be related."

Haru closed his mouth and looked at Hatori, who merely raised his brow at Mika. "Yes, we are cousins actually."

"Wow, nice. Since you're a doctor, you may want to take a look at his hand and shoulder before you drop him off at home. He saved me from getting run over by a car earlier. I'm fine, but he has a nasty bruise on his shoulder and a skinned palm. I took care of them how I was taught to, but he should really have a doctor look at them."

Hatori looked at Haru, who looked away. His face was getting a little red again, he could feel it. He wasn't above selfless acts, he was like a big brother to most of the other Zodiac members. But getting involved with someone who wasn't family of his own free will was unusual for him.

"I'll do that, thank you Miss Yamada."

"No problem." Mika smiled again.

After a moment, Haru turned back and silently pleaded with Hatori for them to leave. He was exhausted and his shoulder was starting to throb. He was also getting a headache from all the damn thinking he'd done that day.

Hatori nodded and then looked Mika, "Well, I'm glad you are both okay. It was nice to meet you Miss Yamada."

She nodded and turned towards Haru, "Thanks for being my rescuer. And just for the record," she paused before closing the door behind them, "I don't call just anyone an idiot."

Haru caught a brief glimpse of her smile before the door clicked shut.

* * *

Haru looked absently out the window as they drove home. After Mika's passing remark the walk down to the car was stiff. Hatori wasn't happy about having to come get him and he made it known by his silence. The dragon in question had rolled down the window to blow smoke out from his cigarette as he drove.

"So explain to me what happened."

Haru let out a small sigh as he leaned his head back against the seat. He explained what had happened right down to the embarrassment from seeing her panties. He left nothing out, including his jumbled thoughts about Mika. Normally he wouldn't have been so forthcoming, but he was a little too exhausted to care.

Hatori listened closely, his poker face was much better than Haru's.

"I see." Hatori said, silence fillng the car once again as they drove.

After a few minutes had passed, Hatori drew Haru's attention to him by speaking.

"You know, it might not be a bad thing to get to know this girl."

"What?" Haru looked at Hatori, startled. "I'm pretty sure that isn't a good idea. I keep thinking about...other things, when I'm around her and I get embarrassed easily. That's never happened before."

Hatori took a long drag off his cigarette, blowing it out the window. He had the makings of a smile on his face.

"It's perfectly normal after seeing... Well you know. To be embarrassed, even uncomfortable, she's a girl you just met after all. But aside from that you should get out and meet people. I know you are close with most of us. But it's time to move on, experience new things. Make friends. You're too young to act like me Haru."

"Momiji said something similar. About making friends and being happy."

Hatori nodded and took another puff off his cigarette. "Momiji sees what a lot don't and he also looks at things a different way than most. If he's telling you to make friends, I'd probably listen to him. Seeing as you saw her underwear, making friends should be easy after that." He chuckled a little as he finished and Haru groaned.

"You're not helping."

Hatori smirked, "Well, if it helps you're not turning into Shigure at least."

* * *

The next day at school Haru had vowed to keep his thoughts from getting the best of him. She was just a girl, another student, nothing more. He couldn't even call her a friend really, he'd known her what? Two days? Definitely not long enough to have a friendship.

The walk to school with Momiji had been typical, he heard all about what happened from Hatori. Even the embarrassing parts. Momiji was carefully giving him a hard time, without pushing him to 'black'. He had expected it this morning when he saw Hatori give him a somewhat apologetic smile before disappearing into his office.

He ignored him for the most part as they stepped inside the classroom, Mika wasn't there yet and he was kind of thankful for that.

"Momiji, no more about last night okay?"

"I know, I know. But it's just so exicting. Maybe she'll be your Prince Charming!"

"Momiji..." One look was all it took to get Momiji to shut up. They took their seats and waited for the bell to ring. Momiji was humming to himself as Haru thought about his last comment.

_If anyone was going to be Prince Charming wouldn't it be me? Why would it be her? Why am I getting hung up on this?_

As he pondered, the bell rang and everyone got into their seats. It took a moment to realize Mika wasn't there.

_Where is she?_

Momiji looked over his shoulder at Haru, "Do you think she's okay?" He sounded a little worried.

Haru frowned, she had seemed fine last night, maybe she was acting. Crap, she'd taken care of his injuries, but he hadn't asked her if she was alright. What if she had broken something?

**BANG**

Just as the teacher started calling attendance and Haru was contemplating what he could do, the door to the classroom was thrown open with enough force to take it almost off its rollers. The entire classroom jumped at the loud bang. Everyone turned to look as Mika stood there panting.

"Sorry I'm... Late... Overslept..." She was completely out of breath. Her hair was a little ratty, like she woke up and ran out the door. He held back a laugh at her manic look as she casually walked in like nothing was wrong and everything was fine.

"Thank you for finally joining us Miss Yamada. Hurry to your seat." The teacher sounded slightly miffed as Haru watched Mika walk over to sit behind him. He looked at her questionably and she smiled softly, rubbing one of her ears.

_She must not have heard her alarm. That's why she was running._

He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes as she sat down. Turning around Momiji was grinning at him with a look Haru didn't like. He glared at him and Momiji promptly turned around.

Lunch time came again and Mika left just like she had yesterday. Not saying a word to Haru or anyone else. He thought she would at least talk to him, maybe he'd done something wrong?

_Remember, we aren't really friends, we are just in the same class is all. Stop dwelling._

At least his heart hadn't raced the entire morning as she sat behind him. A good sign he just had a random day of being uncomfortable. Maybe with any luck, he wouldn't be embarrassed or think anything weird about anyone for the next five years.

Momiji bounced on his heels as he stood by his desk, grinning. "Want to go find her and introduce her to the others?"

Haru blinked, "Why?"

"So she can make friends! She's new and she knows who you are. She'd probably get along great with Tohru."

He did have a point. She hadn't talked to anyone that he saw except for the girl she punched yesterday. Mika seemed like a bit of a loner though and they were kind of a rowdy bunch when they all got together.

"No, I think we should wait before we do that. It's only her second day after all."

Momiji looked a little dejected but it didn't take long before he was back to his smiling, happy self. "Alright, well let's find the others."

"Not a word about anything that happened yesterday, okay?" Haru grimaced, he could only imagine the hazing he'd get and he didn't want Yuki to see him all embarrassed.

"Okay Haru, I won't." Momiji smiled.

"Good."

Haru let out a small breath of relief. There was a good chance that they'd just be acquaintances for the rest of the year. He probably wouldn't be alone with her again and he wouldn't have to think about anything perverted.

_Like how her skirt moved when she walked away to leave..._


	7. Sketches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika really starts to become inspired by some of the Sohmas and ends up meeting Tohru. She also tries to keep her feelings in check about Haru.

** Mika's POV **

Mika looked at herself in the mirror, the girls bathroom was surprisingly empty for it being their lunch hour. Her hair was a down right disaster. She had thought the faint buzzing she heard this morning was simply a bug or something, not her blaring alarm clock. She was sure she had bought the loudest one.

_Stupid, fucking hearing._

She cursed silently to herself as she dug around in her pack for a hair brush and a couple of hair ties. There wasn't much she could do at this point. She'd stayed up late last night working on the her big canvas. It was really coming along. She still wasn't sure where she was going with it, but after meeting Haru's cousin she felt inspired. He had the most beautiful aqua colored eyes. Almost the color of the sea they were so true in their color.

Momiji had also entered her mind as she painted and ended up adding some dashes of soft yellow and grassy green in. The mix had really stood out against the dark painting and seemed to really compliment the other colors.

Mika scrubbed her face in the sink and dried off. Running her brush through her hair she braided it into two braids that framed her face. The blue and black streaks where zigzagged against each other. To complete the look and feel a little more human she put on she eye liner and mascara. She wasn't really big on the whole make up thing, but she liked her eyes best when surrounded by black liner.

The door to the bathroom opened and a girl, maybe a little older than her came into the bathroom. She had long brown hair with bangs and unusual sweet blue eyes.

"Oh, hello." Said the girl, smiling.

Mika smiled back at her, "Hey." She frowned for a moment, the girl sounded a bit distorted. She pulled out her hearing aids and adjusted them for a moment before putting them back in.

"Sorry, but could you say something one more time, I just want to make sure these stupid things are picking up everything."

The girl blinked in surprised but laughed, "Um, I don't know what to say."

Mika laughed too, the girl sounded much clearer now.

_Thank god, I'd hate to try and lip read the rest of the day. This fading in and out crap is getting old._

"That's perfect, thanks. I'm Mika by the way, Mika Yamada."

The girl smiled warmly, "My name is Tohru Honda. It's nice to meet you. You're in Hatsuharu and Momiji's class right?"

Mika laughed, "Let me guess, I'm the talk of the town?"

Tohru put her hands up, waving them, "Oh no, I didn't mean it like that. It's just Hatsuharu and Momiji seem to really like you."

"Well Haru's a really nice guy, most guys I know that dress like him tend to be really full of themselves. He seems genuine though. And Momiji is pretty nice too. Very bubbly. Hard to believe he is a second year." Mika chuckled as she started shoving things back in her bag.

"They are pretty great." Mika noticed Tohru smiling fondly in the mirror as she spoke.

Mika smiled and turned back looking at Torhu, "So you must be dating Haru, right? I figured his girlfriend would be really sweet and nice."

"Huh?" Tohru looked startled, "Oh! No! I'm not dating him. I'm actually kind of... Well... Seeing their cousin Kyo Sohma. He's in my class." Tohru blushed all the way to her ears and Mika grinned at her.

"Let me guess, if he is a Sohma, he's probably really good looking right? Seems like every Sohma I meet is."

"You've met other Sohmas?" Torhu looked shocked.

"Well aside from Momiji there was this guy that picked Haru up from my place last night. I didn't catch his name, but he said he was a cousin, a doctor. He had really nice aqua colored eyes. Pretty good looking too for an older guy."

"You met Hatori?"

"So that's his name. I'll have to remember that if I see him again." Mika chuckled, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Well, I'm off to get some sketches done. Nice meeting you Tohru. I hope to see you around."

"It was nice meeting you too Mika." Tohru smiled warmly at her as Mika stepped out of the bathroom.

_Such a nice girl, really polite. I'm kind of glad she isn't dating Haru. Ugh, what am I thinking. None of my business. None of my business._

Mika pulled out her head phones from her pack and put them on to take her mind off of her thoughts. Adjusting the volume so she wouldn't kill her hearing aids, she made her way outside.

* * *

Mika walked outside into the bright day, after all that rain a couple of days before the sunshine was refreshing. She loved the rain, but the sun was nice in its own way.   
She rounded the corner, heading to the shady grassy spot from yesterday. With any luck she wouldn't run into those girls.

_Possible expulsion does not sound appealing._

Once she reached the somewhat secluded area, Mika pulled out her sketch book and began early to sketch some simple lines as she ate an apple from her pack. The music she was listening too filling her up and pushing out all unnecessary thoughts.

The songs shuffled and the new mix she had worked on the other day came on. She had added rain sounds to it and it sounded really good. The soft, almost romantic melody had her gently humming along as she sketched.

It wasn't long before she realized she was sketching a side profile of Haru's face. She smiled a little.

_Well, even though I'm not thinking about him, my subconscious is._

Mika shook her head and kept sketching until she had finished it. It came out pretty good, she had gotten the shading right of his eyes and of his face. Feeling inspired, she dug through her pack and finished out his eyes and skin in color. All that white and black hair stood out against the color. To add more definition she added a slightly bluish grey background.

Yawning, Mika leaned her head back against the tree she had been sitting against. Her sleep deprivation was catching up with her and she felt her body hit a wall just as she shoved her colored pencils back into her pack.

"God, I'm tired."

She checked her watch, there was still thirty minutes left of lunch. Just enough time for a quick cat nap. Mika looked at the sketch she had just finished and ran her fingers over it. Normally she was more of an abstract artist, so being able to do an accurate portrait so life like was a pretty big accomplishment for her. She had sketched people before, but never this well.

Mika leaned her head back against the tree and closed her eyes, yawning again. It wasn't long before the music in her ears had her drifting off to sleep, still holding her sketch book in her lap.

* * *

Mika felt someone gently shake her awake. She groaned a little as she rubbed the grogginess from her eyes. Her music was still playing and she pulled her head phones down as she opened her eyes to see Haru kneeled down in front of her.

"Hey, you're going to be late for class if you sleep the day away."

"Mm, sleep sounds better than class." Mika grumbled as she sat forward, taking her head phones completely off. She groped for her bag and shoved them inside.

"Agreed, but detention isn't fun either." Haru smiled.

Mika groaned, "Ugh, you win."

Mika remembered her sketch book and looked around for it. Spotting it in Haru's hands she tried hard not to look awkward as she held her hand out for it. She just knew her face was betraying her with the heat she felt on her cheeks, desperately Mika smiled to cover it up.

_Crap, I hope he didn't see that sketch. It'd probably make me look like a creep._

Haru placed it in her outstretched hand, his face the same gentle neutral look it normally was. Mika noticed the cover was closed and was secretly thankful she had closed it in half dazed state.

"Thanks." Stuffing it back in her bag and making sure that the pages didn't get wrinkled or ripped.

"No problem." Haru smirked and stood, holding his hand out for her to take.

Mika took his hand without a second thought and dusted the grass off her skirt after standing.

"You know, you seem to be in the habit of showing up just when I need you. Are you following me?" She teased, looking at him.

Haru blushed slightly and looked around, unable to look at her directly, "No I, uh...was just passing by, and I—"

Mika laughed, his slightly red face was so cute and the way he was stumbling over his words just made her laugh more.

_He's so embarrassed, he's really a sweet guy._

She poked his arm with her fingers and smiled, "I'm messing with you, Haru. I appreciate you waking me up. Seriously though, you seem to show up just when I need you."

Haru smiled back, his face still a little red, but at least he was able to look at her now.

"Glad to be of service." He quipped back making her grin.

They started waking towards the doors just as the bell rang.

"How's your shoulder and hand?"

"Well, I feel it more today than I did yesterday. Hatori was pretty impressed with your bandages." Haru held up his hand, still sporting her handy work.

"Good. I'm glad I'm up to 'Doctor Standards' now." She smirked.

_See? I did learn something from you Lee._

Haru simply smiled and they continued their walk in comfortable silence as they went back to their classroom. Mika was relieved she hadn't missed class, she was thankful to Haru for that. Her heart had raced a little when she saw him so close to her. She was even more eternally grateful he hadn't seen her sketch of him.

_No dying of embarrassment for me today. Take that and suck it universe._


	8. A Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru gets some much needed advice from Yuki and an unexpected visitor comes to Shigure's house. Mika and Haru walk home in the dark.

** Haru's POV **

A few weeks had passed, Mika and him had kept up their casual conversations at school. Haru managed to get ahold of his embarassment for the most part, which was a relief. He wasn't used to having his world tilted on end like that, the only two people who had successfully been able to do that were Rin and Yuki.

He hadn't introduced her to the others yet and didn't seem to have a good enough reason for not doing so. It was stupid, but he kind of liked the fact that it was just them and not constantly being around the others was a nice change of pace. She was interesting, quirky and had a wonderful sense of humor. She could be quiet too and the silence was never strained. Haru wanted to get to know her more, but he was a little concerned about coming across as nosy or pushy. The more they talked the more he found himself caring about what she thought about him, so he was constantly trying to not do anything that might upset her.

_I don't want to upset her or worse, have her stop talking to me. And I want to ask her about that sketch she did._

Weeks ago, Haru had woken Mika up during lunch. She'd fallen asleep against one of the trees at school and he'd spotted her while he was walking the hallway. Worried that she wouldn't hear the bell ring with her headphones on, he had gone out to make sure she got to class on time. As he approached her, he'd spotted the sketch book resting in her lap. Haru had picked it up, immediately recognizing it was himself.

The look she had captured was impressive. A side profile of him looking over his shoulder. Almost like he was looking at someone behind him. She'd drawn him with a small smile. What caught him off guard though was his eyes. Compared to the rest of the drawing the eyes were intense. Playful, warm and a little lost; but not in a bad way. Like he was looking for something. It had startled him how accurate those eyes were.

When Haru had looked at her sleeping face to wake her up, he almost didn't want to. Up close he could see that Mika had full lips and long eye lashes. Soft freckles peppered her face. Just watching her sleep as the muffled music from her headphones drifted up made Haru's heart race a little. He managed to snap himself out of it to wake her up, but that memory clung to him. That memory had even worked its way into a few of his dreams. What he had wanted to do, but didn't. What he wanted to say, but couldn't.

Haru sighed, it was the weekend now and he had found himself over at Yuki's house. Tohru and Kyo had gone off on a date and Shigure had tucked himself away in his office after a lot of whinning about wanting to go with them. A call from his editor had effectively distracted the dog from the couple and Haru could tell Kyo was secretly grateful for it as they slipped out the door.

So now Haru was hanging out with Yuki in his bedroom. Since the curse had broken and Haru's relationship with Rin along with it, Haru often came over to get his mind off things when he was over thinking. Today just happened to be one of those days. Yuki seemed to calm down the turmoil a bit without even trying and Haru loved him for it. Haru had also gone back to his martial arts training and had spared with Yuki a few times. It had helped to keep him a little more focused, but today was about relaxing.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, Yuki was working on some homework and Haru was casually flipping through a an old Manga he had brought with him.

"So why are you here Haru?"

Yuki put down his pencil and turned around from his desk to look at him. His purple eyes and feather light silver hair were pretty striking and Haru couldn't help the flip his heart did at having that face directed at him. He really loved Yuki, it was a shame he didn't love Haru back. That was okay though, they were still friends and that's all he needed.

"I just thought I'd come by for a visit."

"I don't think that is why you came here. Something's been bothering you for a while. So what is it? Is it Rin again?"

Haru frowned a little, Rin hadn't been on his mind the last few weeks. It was Mika who kept making his brain hurt. He liked her and admitted to himself that he was a little attracted to her. Okay, _very_ attracted to her. Haru wasn't sure what to do about the attraction part, it lead back to not wanting to be pushy. More distubing though, now that Yuki had pointed it out, was that he hadn't really thought of Rin. He loved her didn't he? Yes, yes he did and there was still the faint hope that she would come back to him. That they could be together finally, after all the turmoil and heartache. That feeling wasn't as strong as it once was though, which was both a little worrysome and a relief.

"No, I haven't really thought of her lately. I've been kind of preoccupied with something else." Haru frowned alittle more, he could always been honest with Yuki. Yuki would give his honest opnion and wouldn't sugar coat it, he looked at Haru with calm eyes.

"Alright." Yuki turned his chair all the way around so he was facing him fully now, "tell me."

Haru explained everything, from the first time he met Mika all the way through saving her from a speeding car and seeing her panties, and his current state of trying to not be overbearing to Mika and his attraction to her. Yuki actually smirked in a few spots during the telling and when Haru was done he sighed and crossed his legs and leaned back against the wall to close his eyes.

_Fuck, my head hurts._

"It's just giving me a headache. I haven't thought about Rin in the last few weeks which feels a little wrong, but also kind of a relief. She's been gone over a year now and I still have hope that she'll just randomly call me up and tell me she misses me. On the other hand, I don't want to hear from her either." Haru rambled alittle with his syes closed.

Yuki nodded, "I can understand that. You two were together for a really long time. It's probably going to take a while before that shorts itself out. You should be careful though, compairing them is a bad idea."

Startled, he looked at Yuki, "I'm not compairing."

Shaking his head, Yuki pointed at Haru, "Yes you are. You're treating Mika like you treated Rin. Walking on egg shells, trying to anticipate her mood. I can tell from the many times I've seen you two talking, that she isn't like Rin. She's not going to just blow up on you for just walking in the room like Rin did. You should relax and be yourself. I think you need that. You need someone who isn't 'family' or atleast not directly involved with us. And who knows, maybe the attraction is mutual. You'll never find out if you don't stop compairing them."

Haru stared at Yuki so hard his eyes started to throb. Was he really comparing them and didn't even know it? Mind racing, he thought back over all their conversaons the last few weeks. He didn't want to admit it, but he tried to let her steer the conversations and the more he thought about that, he realized that he was treating her like Rin. He was purposefully trying to keep everything calm and collected like he had always done. He'd never really voiced opinions on anything at all.

Hatori and Momiji both said that he needed to make a friend outside of their family. Had he really been trying be friends with her? Despite their rocky start of embarassement, he only knew a handful of things about her. Shouldn't friends know more? Or at least want to?

And what if she was attracted to him, what if she liked him too? What would he do with that knowledge? Would he want to be with her? Should he? What about Rin?

Haru's head gave a painful throb before he rubbed his face with his hands, groaning. What a disaster, no wonder he was confused. He wanted to know her more but Rin was kind of his basis for everything. Hell, most of what he knew about Torhu was from his observance of her and a handful of conversations they had had. And most of those conversations had been about the other family members. He wasn't even sure how to go about telling her he liked her. Normally he wasn't like this, Mika had really gotten under his skin.

_Shit..._

Yuki smiled warmly, "I can tell by the look on your face that I hit the nail on the head."

Haru blinked, he was at a loss for words and didn't know what to say.

"We're back!" Tohru's voice echoed from down stairs, met with Shigure's enthusiastic, "Welcome back."

Kuyo's voice was easy to pick out, but there was another famine voice that could be faintly heard. It sounded familiar to Haru, curious he stood and followed Yuki downstairs.

When they rounded the corner Haru stopped as he saw Mika standing there, chatting casually with Shigure, a smile plastered on her face. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun. She had changed the hair color so it was a dark purple now. It looked surprisingly good on her. She wore cut off jean shorts and a snug fitting purple tank top to match her hair. Casual flip flops and her shoulder pack slung around her completed her outfit. She was dressed for the heat, Haru had to peel his eyes away from her because he found himself lingering a little to long on her chest. Their school uniform did nothing for her figure, but this did.

_Whatever you do, don't blush damnit._

He swallowed a little, making sure his face was under control before looking back to her. He caught Yuki looking at him with a small smile and chose to ignore it.

"A writer huh? That's pretty awesome. I don't have a literary bone in my body, but I love to paint. I hope to be good enough to sell some paintings. Starving artists are pretty common though." Mika chuckled a little, and Haru could tell it was a little forced. Something was wrong. Her eyes looked a little glassy, like she had been crying.

"Ah well, artists are inspire fools like me to truly appreciate the lov—."

"What's wrong?" Haru interrupted Shigure's oncoming flirtatious remark without really meaning too. The look on Mika's face though was bothering him. He hadn't know her long, but her smile, that laugh; were almost painfully forced.

Mika looked startled as she saw Haru standing at the base of the stairs. She smiled briefly at him, "I just got a little bad news was all. I'm fine, really."

Haru glanced at Yuki, who shook his head before stepping forward towards Mika with a soft smile.

"I'm sorry Miss Yamada, I didn't get a chance to introduce myself."

"Oh, Mika is fine. And I know who you are. You're Yuki Soma!" She chuckled, for real this time. "You've got quite the fan club going there. You too Kyo."

Kyo scoffed, "Like I give a crap about that kind of thing."

"And that crappy attitude is what makes the ladies pine for you. I bet Torhu gets to see all your soft, cuddly sides." Mika elbowed Tohru, who blushed and to make matters more entertaining, so did Kyo. Haru enjoyed seeing the cat squirm.

"Ah hell, I don't have to listen to this crap from some weird artist chick." Kyo spat back half heartedly.

"Just for that, I'm going to paint you nude and anonymously hang it up in the school somewhere. It will take weeks for you to find it." Mika snickered, as Tohru looked taken back and then proceeded to blush all the way to her ears, clearly at a lost for words.

Shigure laughed and so did Yuki. Kyo on the other hand threw his hands up and grabbed Tohru's hand, pulling her towards the kitchen. "Damnit, don't we have to start making dinner or something?!" They disappeared and Mika smiled to the rest of them.

"You paint people nude?" This from Yuki, Haru was a little surprised he would actually ask that.

"Nah, I don't do realistic pieces very often. I'm more of an abstract artist, but you have to admit the threat was good." Mika wiggled her eye brows and smirked a little.

Haru noticed that she looked a little more relaxed, but her eyes were still sad. He'd been pretty quiet trying to figure out what he should do.

_Jesus, I can't be this socially awkward, can I?_

Silently cruising himself, Shigure had starting chatting with Mika again. When he slipped in one of his 'walking the fine line' perverted remarks Mika snickered and returned it without missing a beat.

"You're just like a dog. I bet you love getting scratched behind your ears."

Shigure and Yuki looked surprised after she spoke and Mika laughed, nudging Haru with her elbow. "It's nice to know that your family gets surprised so easily. I'm gonna be able to pick you guys out of a crowd. You all get the same look on your faces."

Haru smirked a little and reminded himself that he needed to stop acting like Mika was Rin, she wasn't. So he said the first thing that popped into his head.

"That's our family, good looking and full of surprises."

Tohru had let slip to Kyo that Mika thought every member of their family she ran into was good looking. Kyo had of course, been unable to keep his trap shut and Yuki over heard him. Haru hadn't known how to take that at first but as the soft blush crept up her face, he realized he was included in that 'good looking' catagory. Mika laughed then a good, solid laugh and it made his heart sing that he could make her do that.

"And cocky too! Too bad Hatori isn't here, I'd love to see him puffing away on his cigarette looking all surprised. With that somber look and intense gaze, I'd bet dollars to donuts he looks like a dragon." Mika was grinning from ear to ear, the soft redness covering her cheeks and the sad look had finally started to fade. Haru promised himself he would ask her about it later. It was time to really take the advice he gotten to heart.

Shigure couldn't help but laugh as Mika referenced Hatori, "If you only knew!" He wiped tears of laughter out of his eyes and smiled brightly. "Would you like to stay for dinner? Knowing Tohru, she's probably already made sure there's enough for you."

Mika smiled, "I'd love to. I haven't had a home cooked meal in a while. Hey Torhu," Mika called towards the kitchen, "don't be necking in there while you're cooking!"

Something dropped loudly in the kitchen followed by a loud "Damnit, we aren't doing anything!" from Kyo and an embarrassed "Mika!" from Tohru.

Yuki blushed a little and Shigure grinned, giving Mika a high five when she held her hand up.

* * *

Haru couldn't remember the last time he enjoyed a family dinner so much. Everyone was lively and Mika was really good at getting Kyo riled up. She seemed used to the easy back and forth and didn't hold back at all. She'd even made Yuki blush a time or two with some of her comments and it was easy to tell that she was used to all different kinds of people. She was never mean and always made sure that the jokes were light hearted and in good fun. It felt good.

Shigure had really taken a shine to her as well. Mika didn't get embarrassed or shy away from his prevented comments and almost always had a come back and when she didn't she would end up roping Yuki into the mix, always ending with him looking a little embarrassed. Haru was glad he was not the only one who felt that way around her. Mika was like a force of nature, bringing them along for the ride. Haru was suprised she was so outgoing around everyone, when it was just the two of them she seemed a little different.

_Why is that?_

Tohru and Mika had hit it off great, not too surprisingly. They laughed and talked about school, her other two best friends and some of the other Sohmas. Mika had talked about her brother, sharing a story about when they were children and pranked their military father with a rubber chicken and a bucket of water. Dispite being a military man, her father seemd like a fun guy. He could tell Mika was enjoying herself.

Since Tohru and Kyo had cooked dinner Mika insisted she clean up and managed to get Yuki to help her. Haru was a little disappointed she hadn't asked him to help. When that thought crossed his mind he tried to shake it off, unsuccessfully. Mika noticed and smiled at him.

"Don't give me that look Haru, you're the one who has to walk me home so you better relax now before we have to walk through the woods."

Haru couldn't stop the surprised look and she had laughed. Haru found himself grin a little stupidly, it wasn't until Shigure started to snicker that he realized he was doing it.

A while later they had said their goodbyes and left. Mika had acquired all of their phone numbers and put them in her phone, even Haru's. They were walking back now, just the two of them in the darkness. It was a full moon so the path was easily able to be navigated. They had both looped into a easy silence, only the sounds of their feet scuffing on the dirt. After a few more minutes Haru asked what had been bothering him the whole night despite the warm atmosphere.

"So, what happened today? You looked really upset eariler." Haru kept his voice calm, but the hint of worry wasn't completely hidden.

"Oh, that." Mika's smile faulterd a little around the edges. "I went to see a hearing specialist today. It's actually the main reason I came to Japan in the first place. They have a center here that specializes in my disease."

She chuckled softly, "I don't know if I ever told you, but I'll be completely deaf within the next year or so. It's a degenerative disease and there's no treatment for it. I found out today that, um... well it looks like all that time is going to be shortened. They said I have maybe three or four more months of hearing and then that's it. I get alot of blank spots in my hearing, or everything becomes muffled right now. It's just going to get worse from here, I've already had to have my hearing aides adjusted as much as they possible can."

Haru stopped walking the moment she stopped and looked at him, "So it just hit me a little harder today was all. It was great meeting more of your family though. I think they're great. And Tohru is a fantastic cook, Kyo's a lucky guy. Maybe I—."

Haru cut Mika off by wrapping his arms around her suddenly and pulling her towards him. She fell against his chest easily and tensed only for a moment before relaxing into the hug. Mika was a little taller than most girls, fitting up against him snuggly; her head resting on his shoulder. He noticed he was still a good few inches taller than her, but it was a good difference. Haru couldn't seem to help himself, the sadness she tried to hide in her voice made his body move before he could clearing think about what he was doing.

"It's okay to cry if you want."

"But I..." Mika took a shuddering breath, "I don't want to cry." Her words were soft and she slowly wrapped her arms around him.

Haru smiled gently as she buried her face into the side of his neck and shoulder, the first few drops of tears wetting his shirt. He hugged her tighter when her shoulders started to shake a little. Mika never sobbed, not even once as Haru held her. He rubbed her back gently and didn't care at all that his shoulder was soaked with tears. Haru felt his heart race despite her crying against him, her face buried into his neck, sending shivers along his skin with her breath. Mika felt good against  
him, she was warm and her clean scent drifted up in the cool night air. It felt like she belonged there and he wondered why he hadn't hugged her sooner.

Mika pulled away from him a little to look up at him, and smiled gently at him. She still had tears in her eyes but they had slowed down a little bit. Haru looked down at her and their gazes locked. His eyes slowly drifted to her lips and then back up to meet her gaze again.

He wanted to kiss her. The need was overwhelming with her in his arms so close. There was a brief moment when the noise from the night disappear around and before Haru’s mind could make him second guess himself, he cupped her face with his hands and pressed his lips against Mika’s.

 


	9. A 'Black' Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika has a bad day, at start and finish. The middle was...

** Mika's POV **

_To say I've had a rough day, is really putting it mildly. Fuck!_

Mika had an appointment earlier that day with her hearing specialist. He was a very sweet man who wore glasses and was always a straight shooter when it came to her hearing. Brutal and honest were what she needed, not someone to sugar coat everything. She was a lot like her father in that regard.

The news had been devastating. The testing he had done was solid. She'd be completely deaf in three, maybe four months. There was no surgery or treatment that they could do and they had already done one last adjustment to her hearing aids, they wouldn't be able to do anymore for her.

Mika had been fine for the first few hours. She called back home and talked with her dad about what the deal was. He always wait for her to call if she had a doctor appointment, saying that lack of sleep was worth it. The time distance was brutal.

He'd asked if she wanted to come home now or if she wanted to stay. Mika said she wanted to stay, she liked the city and she was getting along great at school right now. No problems since punching that one girl on the face. She laughed, talked and cracked jokes. When he passed the phone to her mom, she'd done the same with her too. After all, screaming and crying weren't going to fix anything. So why dwell?

They didn't mention anything else going on and Mika felt her heart pang with a long lost pain.

_It doesn't matter._

Mika decided after the call that she would go shopping to get her mind off things. She thought a lot about Lee and how much she really wished she had gotten to talk to him too. He would have heard the waver in her voice, how she was trying to not let the tears well up. He would have probably hopped the ocean for her to give her a hug. She just knew he would have loved Japan.

Mika bought a few new Manga books, a bottle of water and decided after to go for a long walk. It didn't really matter where and she wasn't worried about getting lost, she had an excellent sense of direction. If she'd been there once she could find it again and be able to back track her steps if needed.

Hours passed and she found herself walking a dirt road that lead through a heavily wooded area. The heat was intense, but she had grown used to it by now so it wasn't that bad. Mika decided to take a break and sat down on a tree stump next to the path.

It was in the quiet sounds of the woods that she felt the sting in her eyes. She didn't want to listen to her music. Who knew how long she would be able to enjoy the sounds of the wind through the trees and the birds chirping?

_I'm not going to cry about this damnit! I promised myself I wouldn't shed one fucking tear over this. It was going to happen eventually, sooner or later._

She'd taken a few shaky breaths, trying to keep the stupid tears at bay when someone touched her shoulder. Looking behind her she saw Tohru and who she assumed was her boyfriend, Kyo.

"Hey there, you okay?" Tohru seemed a little worried. It took Mika a lot of effort to smile, but she managed.

"Oh I'm fine. No worries!" She sounded as normal as she possibly could and stood up. "Is this guy Kyo?"

"Oh yes! Kyo this is Mika Yamada, Mika this is Kyo Sohma." Torhu blushed a little.

"Hi." Kyo nodded, hands stuffed into his pockets. His hair was a little messed up and really, _really_ orange. His eyes were red in color, a few shades darker than Mika's.

"Nice to meet you." She grinned, from the look on his face he seemed a little put off having run into her. They were both dressed nicely as if out on a date.

"We were just heading home. I didn't expect to see you out this way. Are you sure everything's okay?" Tohru smiled, though her eyes betrayed her worry.

"Nah, I'm totally fine. Just wanted a change of scenery. You live around here?"

"Yeah, she lives with me and my two cousins." Kyo piped up, sounding a little irritated.

"Oh really now?" Mika smirked at him with an all knowing look and like clock work they both blushed. She couldn't help but laugh. "Man, you guys are cute."

"Do you want to come and meet Yuki? Hatsuharu is there too." Tohru managed to find her voice through her embarrassment.

Mika felt her chest ache a little at the sound of Haru's name. They'd been kind of sorta spending a lot of time together at school. She wasn't really sure if he'd call her a friend, but they hung out a lunch a good chunk of the time. Mika loved spending time with him, but she was kind of trying to keep her distance too. She was pretty sure he had a girlfriend and didn't want a repeat of her first day at school. Though, she had to admit he never said he had one nor did she ever see him with a girl on his arm.

_It'd be nice to see Haru, he'd be a good distraction from my appointment._

With the possibility of seeing Haru and meeting more of their family, she agreed. The house was actually just around the bend. They chatted a bit; Kyo had made a few irritated comments and she decided since he was being an ass she'd tease him relentlessly, much to Tohru's embarrassment and amusement.

She was till trying to keep her thoughts together when they entered the house. When Haru interrupted her conversation with Shigure, she had to really focus on not letting tears fall. Mika had the over whelming desire to hug him and cry like an idiot. It took all her will power and the distraction of the others to keep her from doing so.

Staying for dinner had been the best idea ever and she enjoyed herself, completely immersing herself in their family dynamic while keeping her emotions all bottled up. When it was time to leave she made sure to thank them all, she really liked them. And Yuki was just plan adorable blushing all the time. Mika understood why he was so popular.

Mika and Haru started to walk back and the silence was comforting after the rowdy dinner. As they began to walk, she became more and more aware of the fact that it this was really the first time she'd been alone with him without anyone around since he came to her apartment to use her phone.

_Ugh, this is not a big deal. You're just a couple of friends walking home. That's it, stop being stupid._

Haru had spoken first, and she answered. Trying hard to not let her emotions show too much. She was glad, even though moon was bright, he couldn't really see the tears well up. Mika started to ramble a little bit to distract herself and it was then that he hugged her.

He was warm, solid and she fit against him so well that the sudden contact brought the tears she'd been holding back all day slipping down her face. The hug felt good and was exactly what she needed. She needed someone to see passed her bullshit and take a moment. She didn't do awkwardness and she didn't do over the top crying. Haru saw how upset she was and how she'd been fighting it off since the moment she walked in the house. He even told her it was okay to cry, which in a weird way, she needed to hear.

It was okay to cry. It was okay to be upset. She was going to loosing her hearing and then she would never hear anything again. Sounds would be like long lost memories, and it hurt.

When she finally had herself under control she pulled back to thank him, but the look in his eyes stopped her. In the darkness that surrounded them she could still see the emotion in his storm colored eyes. As he cupped her face and leaned down a little, she tightened her grip on his waist. Mika could feel her heart race and she held a breath as he kissed her.

_What...I... He..._

The kiss was soft, light, oh so gentle and it made her chest hurt in a good way. It didn't last long and he pulled away to look at her again. He looked a little panicked, like he didn't know what he was doing, but he didn't move away.

Mika felt her breath hitch a little as he wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. She took a soft breath before bringing her hand up to run through his hair and down to his neck. She brought him back to her lips. She wanted more, one small kiss wasn't going to cut it. She liked Haru, really liked him. She didn't know a lot about him because he didn't really talk about himself, but the time she had spent with him was probably some of the best time she had had after her brother died. He was sweet, sincere, and funny in a ditzy kind of way that she loved.

Haru's hands slipped down to her hips as she ran her fingers through his hair more, letting the softness tickle. Hesitantly, she nibbled his bottom lip and he shuddered opening his mouth to her. Mika slipped her tongue into his mouth and deepened their kiss. He responded back, a soft groan escaping him as he pulled her closer, hips pressing together.

Mika couldn't stop the moan that escaped her as he slowly pushed her backward and up against a nearby tree. Their kiss broke for only a moment as Haru slipped his hand under her tight tank top to caress her smooth bare skin. Haru began to kiss down her neck and Mika started to pant as she moaned a little louder when he found a sweet spot at the base of her neck.

At the sound, Haru groaned as he lifted her leg up so he could press himself between her legs. Even fully clothed she could feel the hardness in his jeans against her shorts. Haru's large hand ran up and down her smooth leg.

Mika's skin tingled and she traced her hand down his exposed arm to grip his black sleeveless shirt. Haru ground his hips against her moe making her shudder. His other hand slipped higher up her shirt to her mid back as he nipped at her exposed shoulder.

The tree bark digging into her back made Mika slowly become aware of what they were doing and where they were doing it. 'Necking in the woods' suddenly made a hell of a lot of sense, but she need to stop. He need to stop.

"Haru..." She breathed between another moan, "Stop..."

Haru growled into her neck and pressed her harder against the tree. Mika winced and started to push him back a little, "Haru, stop."

He wasn't listening and she started to feel a little panicked. It was like he wasn't there, wasn't himself.

"Haru! Get off!"

She shoved him as hard as she could muster and he stumbled back from her, giving her a little space. Haru's eyes were a little dilated and the look on his face was a mix of sultry, sexy and dangerous. Mika stepped back hitting the tree again as he stepped forward with intent in his eyes. He chuckled and it rose the hairs on the back of her neck.

_What the fuck?!_

"Haru, knock it off."

"Oh come on baby, we were just getting started." Haru's voice had changed, it was deeper and he was like a completely different person. Fear rose up and in an instant she found her hand hitting the side of his face, hard.

**SMACK!**

"What the fuck is wrong with you Hatsuharu!?" She screamed at him as tears stung her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

Haru stumbled back, holding his face and looking surprised. The moment he saw her face, he cringed and looked sincerely apologetic.

"Mika, I—" He started, but she screamed at him again.

"Don't say a fucking word! Not one _goddamned_ word! Don't you ever come near me again!"

It took all of Mika's strength to not go running into the woods, she was determined to walk. Her legs were shaking as well as her hands, but she managed. She ignored the tears that slipped down her face, stubbornly wiping them with the back of her wrist.

* * *

Mika found herself in her apartment, alone. Once she locked the door, she slipped into her bathroom to change her clothes. When she looked at her back in the mirror she shivered. There were a few minor cuts and a few bruises from where he had her pinned against the tree. She couldn't reach them to doctor herself up, so she stepped into the shower to scrub.

It was a long, painful shower. The warm water stung her back and made her wince, adding insult to injury. She spent a long time just soaking until the pain went from being sharp to a dull ache.

When she was clean and had stopped crying in the shower, which she was denying even happened; she pulled on her brother's old Hollywood Undead band t-shirt and a pair of leggings for comfort.

She didn't know what the hell had gotten into Haru, but it scared the crap out of her. Mika felt a like she'd been betrayed, but couldn't figure out why.

"It's because he was nice and then suddenly acted like an asshole. And that kiss, that stupid, stupid kiss!" She yanked her headphones and MP3 player out of her pack, disgusted with herself for liking him. She marched over to her bed and laid down, she ignored the heat in the apartment and wrapped herself up in her sheets, headphones on her ears and cranked as high as they would go.

Sometime after she had slapped and screamed at Haru, her hearing had faded to practically nothing. She could just barely make out the music even now.

Mika's mind raced over everything that had happened, right down to the last detail. The fact that she both started and ended her day with tears, wasn't even the worst part.

She looked over at her bedside table. Reaching, she picked up a picture of her and Lee standing in a junk yard. They were both covered in dirt, muck and who knew what else. She was ten and he had been eighteen, their dad had said Lee could have any car he wanted in the junk yard to fix up and call his own. Lee had met the challenge with gusto and she had helped. It took a year and a half, but that old Mustang they found buried in a heap purred like a kitten.

Mika hugged the picture to her chest as more tears squeezed out without her permission.

"I miss you and I wish you were here. Mom and dad forgot my birthday again this year. You wouldn't have though." Mika sniffled softly as she closed her eyes. She told the picture of her and her brother about her whole day, from start to finish.

Mika felt her eyes grow heavy and soon the tears had dried to nothing. She slipped into an exhausted sleep, the song she had been listening to when she met Haru, barely heard in her ears as she dreamed.


	10. Old Pain/ Old Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru indulges in self loathing and gets a surprise visitor from his past.

**Haru's POV**

Haru stood in the darkened woods, holding his hand to his still stinging face. He didn't know exactly what he did, but he knew that the switch had been flipped and he had gone 'black'. From the look on Mika's face and how she screamed at him, he was pretty sure he had done something bad.

Frustrated and pissed off he punched the tree that he had pushed her up against, making his knuckles bleed. The pain felt good in a way and he continued a few more times until his hands were dripping with blood.

"Fuck!"

_What the hell is wrong with me?! I kiss her and then try to force myself on her?!_

"Goddamnit!"

Haru was seething with anger at himself. He felt horrified by what he had done, even though he couldn't remember it fully, he got the impression clear enough. After a few more curses and punches, Haru finally spent out his frustration and sunk down to the ground. His hands were a mess. Numb from the pain, he could barely move them.

Haru wasn't sure how long he sat there, it must have been a while because the next thing he knew there was a flash light being shimmed on him.

Squinting at the light, he barely made out Yuki standing there in the darkness.

"Haru?"

Haru laughed a little, leaning his head back against the tree and closing his eyes. Of course it would have to be Yuki who found him, it couldn't be Shigure or even better Kyo.

"I think I did something bad." Haru whispered quietly before looking at Yuki with a pain in his eyes, face completely blank.

Yuki kneeled down next to Haru, letting the flash light shine away from them and into the darkened woods. He wrapped his arm around him and under his arms. Pulling him, Yuki helped him stand up and they started walking.

"Come on, let's get you back to the house."

* * *

Haru was a mess. Between the self loathing and the damage he'd done to his hands, he was down right fucked up. It was the only way to describe it.

Hatori had come to pick him up that night from Shigure's. They'd talked briefly with one another while Yuki and Kyo got Haru in the back seat of Hatori's car. Tohru had looked on worriedly and tried to talk to him, but he just didn't have the energy or the mindset to talk, to anyone.

The drive back the main house was silent and Haru was secretly grateful for it. He was pretty sure _any_ relationship he wanted, or had wanted with Mika had pretty much died in the woods that night. The fact that he had forced himself on her made him feel disgusted with himself. He'd never done anything like that before. Pick a fight? Sure. Be an all around asshole because some twerp wouldn't shut up? You bet. But he'd never, ever tried in anyway to force someone, a girl, into anything. He still couldn't remember all of it, so he still wasn't one hundred percent sure what he had done. Hell, he wasn't even exactly sure how long they had been making out.

It had been three days since the incident and he hadn't said a word. Hatori was nice enough to call the school and say that he had been in an accident and would be back in a week. Haru had effectively shut himself up in his room.

Momiji came and visited him everyday, chatting about the day's events.

"You should have seen it! I didn't think it was possible, but that test was worse than the last one she threw at us."

And on, and on, and on. He had to give Momiji credit, he didn't talk about Mika and didn't talk about what happened. Though, everyone else seemed to know about it. The news spread like wild fire through the family grape vine. Haru felt like he wanted to hit something again.

It was on the third day that he had an unexpected visitor. One he had hoped to see again. Then again, maybe he didn't.

Haru was laying in his bed, wearing nothing but a pair of blue boxers and wrapped up in a sheet. It was hot in his room and he really couldn't care less about modesty. With his back to the door, he didn't even turn when he heard the door open and shut softly. A moment later, a somewhat forceful feminine voice filled the room.

"Aren't you going to even look at me Haru?"

That voice was like liquid fire and it made his breathing hitch a little. He half rolled over and looked at the tall, somewhat lanky girl with long black hair. Her eyes were strong, but their dark depths held him captive as he stared a little wide eyed at her.

"Rin..."

A smile ghosted her lips as she met his gaze, "Been a while." Her voice was softer now, sweeter somehow.

Haru swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry from being so close to her. He loved her, more than he could ever seem to explain and she'd left him. But now she was here. Why? _Why?_

"Why...are you here?" Haru heard the hoarseness of his voice, the emotion buried deep down escaping with those four little words. While he ached to touch her, to hold her again, a part of him was hurt that she would show up now after a year of not taking his calls and moving away to live with distant family.

"Because I... I missed you Haru."

Haru rolled over and sat up on the edge of the bed, carefully. His still bandaged hands shot pain through his arms but he ignored it as he rested his forearms on his knees, half looking up at her.

Rin stepped closer to stand in front of him, but didn't touch him. They stayed like that for a moment before she slipped her fingers through his hair to run them through it. Haru visually shuddered at her touch and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him. He buried his face in her slender belly.

She continued to run her her fingers through his white and black hair with her slender fingers. Haru breathed in her scent with a shaky breath. He wanted Rin to take him back, he needed her. He loved her deeply, and while he had liked Mika...

Mika's face flashed in his mind and he felt his breath hiss out painfully. He really liked Mika, and not just as a friend. He knew that now, and perhaps the reason he had gone 'black' was because he liked her so much. Maybe he couldn't make it work with another girl, maybe Rin was the only one for him.

"Shhh, it's alright. I'm here." Rin's voice wrapped around him like an old comfort and he nuzzled her belly more. He looked up at her, meeting her dark eyes. Haru could see the want, the need in her eyes. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

Haru rubbed his hands along her lower waist and hips, using his thumbs to rub circles softly against the edge of her pants. Her breathing hitched a little and she let out a soft moan as he slipped his hand under her shirt to kiss her exposed smooth skin.

He felt his gut tighten and could feel his hardness press up against the thin material of his boxers. The feel of needing release made him groan in turn and he pulled her down into his lap to straddle him. Their lips found each other, kissing deeply as her hips ground into him a little. His body responded automatically, running his hands up her back. While his body was reacting, Haru's mind was screaming at him to stop.

This was going to end the same way it always had. Granted she'd stayed away from him for over a year, but that didn't matter. They would make up, he would tip toe around her to make her happy; she wouldn't be happy and she would leave him again so as to stop hurting him, which would just hurt him more. Haru didn't know if he could pick up the pieces anymore. He did love her, he did want her, but she kept shoving him away with practiced rejection.

_And it is rejection..._

Haru growled into Rin's neck as he traced his tongue across her collarbone. He'd already had her shirt, bra and pants off while his mind was occupied. She was softly moaning into his ear as he hovered above her, only her panties remained and he let his fingers rub the wetness through the thin cloth. The sounds she made were like music to his ears.

_Music...?_

Haru's hands and lips seemed to move of their own accord as Mika's sleeping face flashed through his mind. Her sleeping face so peaceful, music faintly heard coming from her headphones. They way her long lashes a surrounded her amber colored eyes, like the brightest light of the deepest sun set.

Haru suddenly stopped moving, body tight with anticipation and want. However, as he looked down at Rin, who watched him with questioning eyes, he realized he didn't want to do this anymore. He didn't want to keep doing this. Her come back to him just to toss him away again. Mika didn't do that, she never made him feel like that. Even though she had slapped him, he'd deserved it. Haru didn't deserve to keep getting his heart stomped on and thrown away. Maybe Rin didn't mean to make him feel that way. Maybe she didn't mean to do these things. But it still had to stop. He had to stop.

Haru jerked away from Rin like he'd suddenly come back to himself. He hadn't gone 'black' but it felt very similar.

"Haru? What's wrong? Why did you stop?" Rin looked borderline frustrated at the sudden interuption.

"Rin, I can't do this anymore." Haru's voice was a little strained, but it was a lot stronger than he thought it would be. He needed a clean break from her, no more back and forth. No more tip towing around, he needed to be honest.

"What?"

"Rin, I love you. I love you so much, and a part of me always will. But I can't do this anymore. I can't keep trying to convince you that we belong together. It's killing me. I want to move on. I want to be happy and I want you to be happy too. Maybe we could have made it work, but I.... I like someone else."

Rin's face contorted into a nasty look, "You want to be with someone else that you like, but you won't be with me, who you love?"

"Yes." Haru met her harsh gaze, "I am sorry Rin."

Rin stared at him before shoving him away and grabbing her clothes to put them back on. Haru could feel his chest ache, just like a year ago when she told him she didn't want to keep hurting him. Maybe she didn't, but she kept doing it regardless if time and distance. He knew he couldn't make her happy, he hoped someone else could.

"She's never going to understand you Haru. Not like I do." Rin didn't look at him as she tugged her pants on and slipped her bra back on. After she pulled on her shirt, Rin turned and looked at him.

"She'll never want you after what you did to her. Hell, you'll be lucky if she ever talks to you again."

Haru felt like he got slapped, the pain of those words made him swallow down the panic that maybe he was wrong, maybe just being with Rin was what he should do. His heart hurt with old pain from Rin, but it thudded and twisted when he thought about Mika. He wanted to start over, make it right. Haru wanted to apologize and see if he could be happy without having to to feel bad at the same time.

"Maybe. Maybe she won't talk to me. Maybe she'll never understand me, but I want to be honest and I want to try. If it doesn't work, then fine. At least I tried. I want that chance."

Rin snorted and left his room, the door slamming behind her with force. Somehow, the sound of that door slamming seemed final. It seemed _right_. He just hoped that he wasn't making a huge mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies to all the Rin fans out there, I needed a bad guy and she fit the bill. Sorry if she seems out of character, I was trying to go for a more realistic feel of the ex your obsessed with coming back into your life. Let's face it, that never ends well.


	11. The Dragon Comes Knocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika gets a surprise visit from Hatori and learns more about the Sohmas.

** Mika's POV **

Mika hadn't left her apartment in days, she'd called the school and let them know that she came down with an illness and would be back in a week. They'd asked if she notified her parents, she said she had. She didn't.

The last few days had been a mix of anger, regret and sadness. Mika had tried desperately to not think about Haru. It was a continued wasted effort. All the painting, coffee and music in the world wasn't enough to drown out thoughts of him. The feel of his hands still on her skin made her shudder with want but also fear. He hadn't been himself and he didn't listen when she asked him to stop.

_How can I still like him after that? Jesus, I'm stupid._

But she did. She still liked him and something about his eyes that night before he had changed, had stuck with her. Even after she had slapped him, his eyes had changed back, sad and upset. They were sweet and painful, it made her heart thud painfully whenever she thought about it.

Mika plopped down on the floor of her apartment. The windows were all open to let in the soft breeze that had picked up in order to cool down her overly hot apartment. There was no air conditioning and despite the cold showers she had taken she was still hot.

Her hearing was still fading in and out with the last few days passing by mostly soundless. Today though, with the help of her hearing aids she could hear the traffic and the people walking outside. The bustle of the city was like white noise and she let it drift over her as she laid on the floor.

She'd been there a while, just existing and not thinking when a knock sounded at her door. Curiously, she got up and went to her door.

"Who is it?" Mika half hoped, half dreaded that it was Haru but when she heard the somber voice on the other side of the door, she opened it.

Hatori stood there in a white button up shirt and slacks. His hair effectively covered one eye while the other aqua colored one looked her over before meeting her eyes.

"Hatori, what are you doing here?" Mika kept her tone light as possible, but didn't move to let him in.

He frown slightly, "I wondered if I could speak with you for a few moments."

Mika bit her lip a little before finally moving to the side to let him in. Once he entered she closed the door behind him and made her way to the kitchen.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes, thank you." Hatori didn't wait to be told to sit, taking a seat at the small table with cushions.

Silence filled the room and Mika felt a little nervous as the coffee brewed.

_Why the hell is Hatori here? He's the last person I expected._

Once the coffee was finished she pored two mugs filled with the dark liquid. Mika figured he was a black coffee kind of guy so she only doctored hers with cream and sugar. Turning she went to the table and set his mug down in front of him. She'd picked a fitting mug for him. It was blue with a mystical teal colored dragon on it that said 'I Believe In Dragons' in soft Japanese script.

Hatori eyed the cup and glanced at Mika as she raised her own mug to her lips, taking a sip. She used the same mug she had when Haru was here last time, it was after all her favorite.

After a moment, he took a sip, not commenting about his mug but there was a very subtle smile after he set it down.

_Too bad he didn't get that surprised look, I miss that look... Stop it Mika._

Mika kept her face neutral, meeting Hatori's poker face evenly.

"Why are you here Hatori. If it's about Haru you can forget it. I don't want to talk about it and I don't want to see him. I'm thinking about packing up and heading home, back to California."

Hatori took another sip of his coffee before he spoke. "I understand your reasoning, but I'd like you to hear me out before you decided whether or not to leave."

Mika waited, eye brow raised as she took a sip in turn. "I'll listen, but that's it. No offense Hatori."

He nodded and began talking.

* * *

Mika stared a him like he'd grown a second head.

_Cursed? Zodiac animals? What the hell?_

It had been a good hour since Hatori had arrived to talked to her. He had explained that their family was, well cursed, or had been. He explained about the other members and how it had worked. How the head of their house, Akito, was abusive and manipulative but had become introverted and distanced since the curse had broken.

He didn't tell her which animals they all where or who exactly the members were but Mika had a pretty good idea that Hatori was one of them as well as Haru. It was absurd and Mika didn't believe it for a second. She would have laughed in his face, but the somber, poker face of the man sitting in front of her made her take him seriously.

"Okay, let's say I don't think you are completely crazy. Let's say I believe what you are saying. Why are you telling me this? From how you described Akito, I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate you telling me all this."

Hatori nodded, "That is correct, however I'm doing this for Hatsuharu."

Mika felt herself tense slightly from the mention of his name, a well of different emotions mixed together to make the coffee in her stomach settle uncomfortably.

"For Haru?"

He nodded, "Yes. All of the members have been affected for years by this curse. Mentally, physically and some more than others. There are still some lingering effects as well."

"Like?"

"Like Hatsuharu going 'black'"

"Black? What does that mean?"

Hatori thought for a moment before continuing, "Hatsuharu has a personality quirk, if you will. When he gets irritated, frustrated or angry his personality switches and he goes 'black'."

"He becomes an asshole, you mean?" Mika couldn't keep the hurt out of her voice, but she managed to hide some of it with her anger.

"Yes." Hatori smiled just a little.

"So how he acted was because he was irritated, frustrated or angry?"

"No. I believe he acted that way because you are the first girl he's been attracted to that wasn't Rin, his ex and he didn't know what to do about it. He didn't know how to go about it or how to tell you. I will say this, after whatever happened in the woods, he's been holed up in his room hating himself. He can't fully remember what he did, he knows it was bad, but when he goes 'black' he can't remember much."

"Sounds like split personality disorder."

"Yes, almost."

"So, you want me to forgive him?"

"No. I want you to talk to him. Let him talk to you."

"I don't know if I can do that Hatori. He scared me, he didn't do anything...bad per say." Mika felt the blush start in her face and tried to ignore it. "But he still scared me."

"I understand." Hatori stood up and nodded, "If you change your mind, give me a call." With that he walked to the door, with Mika following close behind him.

Mika opened the door to let him out, but then stopped him before he could leave.

"So which one were you?" She looked him over, trying to guess.

Hatori smiled gently at her, his one eye shimmering slightly from between his overgrown hair, "The dragon."

Mika smirked, "Called that one."

Hatori chuckled softly, "Good afternoon, Mika." He turned and left.

Mika watched him go, a slight frown on her face.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into? What the hell am I gonna do?"


	12. The beautifully Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru makes takes a chance.

** Haru's POV **

Getting to her apartment had been harder than he thought it was going to be. He'd been there once before, you'd think he would have been able to find it again.

Haru had decided to sneak out of the main house to see Mika. After Rin had left Haru couldn't stay in his room any longer. Or the house for that matter. He had the urge to get out, to run. He wasn't running from anything though, he was running towards something. Towards Mika.

_Damnit! How can I get lost?! I've been there before, I should be able to find it again._

He was sure that he'd passed that same restaurant twice now and he could have sworn he'd taken different turns at the corners. Haru had no idea where he was, but he felt that if he didn't keep going, if he didn't see Mika and apologize that he'd regret it. Even if she screamed and slapped him again, even if she refused to see him, he still had to take a chance and see her again.

Haru stopped when he passed the same restaurant a third time. It was a small little family style restaurant and it it was bustling with customers.

He'd been running for a while now and his lungs were burning. The sun had set a while ago and the heat of the day was starting to ease, but it was still hot. Sweat dripped down his hair and into his eyes as he ran his hand through it.

_Fuck, how can I find her? I could call her, but she probably won't pick up. And even if she did, what would I say? I don't even know what I'm going to say when I find her apartment._

Just as those thoughts swirled around in his head, the anxiety starting to set in with a touch of panic, a girl with purple hair stepped out of the front doors of the restaurant.

Mika walked out just a few yards in front of him, caring her sketch book in one hand, her pack on her other shoulder. She had her headphones on and was swaying a little with the music she was listening to.

She wore black leggings and a form fitting white tank top. Splashes of different colored paint covered her clothes, she must have been painting earlier that day. The vibrant colors seemed to fit her perfectly.

Silhouette lit up by the on going traffic, Haru felt his chest ache. He swallowed, frozen to the spot as sweat dropped down his hair and seeped into his already sweat soaked shirt.

_She's...beautiful....I...._

The thought was filled with such raw emotion he honestly couldn't believe he'd almost slept with Rin. Just seeing Mika had an effect on him. Haru realized at that moment that he was truly over Rin, it was a relief.

Mika adjusted her pack on her shoulder. Holding her sketchbook between her knees, she the redid the twist her hair was in as it had come loose. Once she was done she grabbed her sketch book and turned. She spotted him immediately, surprise showing on her soft freckled face.

Haru held is breath, not sure how he would react. His heart was hammering in chest and for a moment it felt like time stopped.

They stared at each other until Haru managed to find his voice.

"Hi." It was the only thing that managed to come out. Everything else he wanted to say, that he _should_ say was still a jumbled mess in his throat.

Mika looked at him for a moment longer as a gentle, sweet smile spread across her lips and suddenly he could breathe again.

She laughed a little at the sight of him as she pulled her headphones down, "You alright? You look like you just ran a marathon."

Haru swallowed again and tried to get himself under control. Thoughts, words, emotions were all trying to come out at once. He had to do this right but he had no idea where to even start.

"I...I was lost." Haru stepped forward as she watched him, that soft smile still on her lips.

"You were lost?"

_Then I found you..._

Haru swallowed down the next part he wanted to say. He didn't think jumping into the mess of his emotions just yet was a good idea, he had to apologize first.

He walked slowly to her, managing not to trip as he stood in front of her. Her amber eyes were gentle and unbelievably warm. The music from her headphones he recognized being the same song mix with the gentle sound of rain in its background now. He felt himself take a sharp breath, trying to get his composure.

"I want to apologize for the other night. When we... When I... I'm so sorry Mika. I didn't mean to do that. I didn't mean to scare you or hurt you. I've never done anything like that before."

Haru voice was shaking a little and it took a lot of effort to keep it as steady as he could. Mika's smile slipped a little, but it was still there and it wasn't forced.

"Well, I had a visit from The Dragon." Mika gave him a knowing look when she referenced Hatori and Haru felt himself go a little pale.

"You talked to Hatori? When?"

"Earlier today, he stopped by and explained about your family. He said I should talk to you." Her voice was soft, but not freaked out. It almost sounded amused. Haru blinked, no one ever sounded like then when talking about his family curse. Afraid, confused, guilty, angry—absolutely. Or in Tohru's case surprise. But not amused...

"My family..."

Mika smirked, "So which one were you?"

"T-the cow." Haru stumbled over his words, trying to figure out why the hell Hatori would tell her about their family. The curse was broken, yes, but it was still a dark secret.

Mika's smirk turned into a soft smile, "Huh, interesting." She glanced up at the sky for a moment and then back at Haru. "You look like you could use some tea."

He stared wide eyed at her and slowly let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding and smiled gently.

"Raspberry?"

She laughed then a small one but it made his heart race, "I've got apple, peach or blueberry if you prefer."

Haru's smile grew, it sounded perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love some feed back on this. This is my first attempt at a legit romance. All comments welcome, good or bad! Thanks!


End file.
